Matchmakers
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione's three best friends and two meddling professors decide to play matchmaker to bring her and Remus together. Will they find love on their own or will the matchmakers win the game. "Remind me to thank Fred for that sticking charm." Harry told Ron.
1. Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing! **_

_**Rating: **__**T**_

_**Pairing: **__**RL/HG**_

_**Romance/Humor**_

_**Clip Note:**__** This fan fiction is based on a teacher/student relationship. Hermione is 18 due to the use of the time turner. **_

_**--**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Hermione Granger had changed drastically over the summer break. She began to care about her physical and outward appearance. The witch's hair was no longer bushy, but in slick smooth brown curls. She had a tone lean shape with a womanly figure and long legs.

Hermione's mother Lizzie was pleased with her daughter. She was glad that Hermione was taking care of her self. Lizzie was disappointed that it took her nearly seventeen years, but please none the less. She knew things were going to change for the better.

--

Hermione soon found her self at King's Cross Station. She waved good bye to her mother and made her way through the crowded station. The men whistled at the young woman. Hermione would only smile as she walked by.

The witch smiled and ran through the platforms nine and ten.

Hermione saw a group of red heads and one with messy black hair that stuck out from the group. She smiled to her self, because no one knew about her change except for her best friend Ginny.

She walked up to the group when Ginny squealed, "HERMIONE!" and the red head threw her arms around the witch's neck.

The family turned around and the boys mouths dropped at the sight of their female friend.

"Ginny I can't breath." Hermione gasped.

"Oh, right. Sorry," and she pulled back, "It's just you look better in person than you do in the pictures."

The witch looked at the boys and laughed, " Oh come on guys. You act like you've never seen a girl before."

Harry shook his head and smiled and wrapped his best friend into a bear hug. Then was soon followed by a recovered Weaseley family.

The whistle blew and the students boarded the train. The group said their final good byes to Mrs. Weaseley and got on the Hogwarts Express.

The trio found their normal compartment in the back. When they walked through the glass door they saw it was already occupied by a person sleeping peacefully on the left seat.

They smiled remembering the day they met Professor Lupin. Hermione sat down next to the sleeping person and the boys sat down across from them. Harry looked up and smiled. He tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

The wizard pointed up to the carrier. _Professor R.J. Lupin._

"Mione that's Professor Lupin under the jacket." Harry told his friend.

The witch smiled but quickly faded with a look of worry and sadness.

"He looks so exhausted." Hermione said gently as she watched him sleep.

The werewolf stirred and the jacket fell to the floor. She picked up the jacket and covered him back up. Hermione smiled slightly and brushed his graying hair out of his face. Remus sighed and relaxed under her gentle touch. He moved his body and unknowingly laid his head in her lap. Hermione looked at the wizard and than at her friends in shock.

"Should I move him?" she whispered.

"No last night was the full moon let the pour guy sleep." Harry said gently and Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked down and started playing with Remus's hair. The werewolf's body relaxed and a small smile graced his face and he snuggled a bit closer to her body.

They spent the time telling each other about their summer breaks and Remus shifted once and a while and that was to snuggle closer to Hermione.

--

The Hogwarts Express slowed down to a halt and the students grabbed their bags. Harry and Ron stood up and grabbed their bags. Remus slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was laying in someone's lap. He looked up and smiled slightly.

He sat up, "I'm sorry. I didn't….Hermione good heavens. I almost didn't recognize you. You look beautiful."

The witch blushed and looked away. Remus gently lifted her head, "Don't look away. It's nothing but a complement to a beautiful woman."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Professor."

He nodded and rose to his feet. The wizard turned and jumped when he saw Harry and Ron. The boys laughed at the werewolf.

"It's alright sir," said Harry. "Come on Mione we need to get to the carriages."

"We'll see you later Professor." Hermione said with a smile and the trio left the compartment.

"Stupid. Stupid. Well played Remus hitting on a student. Way to go Mooney." he mumbled and got off the train.

Hit the go button!


	2. Meddling

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Meddling **_

The students assembled in the great hall for the welcome back fest. The first years were sorted into their houses and joined their respectable tables.

The headmaster rose from his chair. "Welcome back to another year here at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who has kindly excepted to return as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." he said and was interrupted by cheering students. "I am pleased to see so many are grateful for his return. Now that your brains are emptied and rested it's time to fill them back up once more. Let the feast begin." he said and sat down and the food appeared on the tables.

Remus looked at the direction on the Gryffindor table when Hermione caught his eye. He smiled at the witch and fixed his plate.

--

Harry followed Hermione's gaze in the direction of the head table. He smirked when he noticed her eyes were on Professor Lupin. He quickly looked away when he saw the werewolf nod at him. He returned the nod.

'_Interesting. They did look cozy together on the train. Maybe just maybe.' _thought Harry as he took a bite of chicken.

--

Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione. _'Granger actually looks good. What am I saying? This is mudblood Granger we're talking about. _

--

Ron nudged Harry in the side.

"What?"

"Malfoy's watching Mione." the red head whispered.

"Than we'll just have to do something about it." Harry looked up at the high table. "I have a plan but we need help from two professors."

Ron chocked on his pie and followed his best friend gaze. The wizard took a big swig of juice and coughed.

"You can't be serious?"

The messy head wizard looked at the headmaster and nodded. Albus blue eyes twinkled at him.

"I'm very serious my dear friend. Very serious. I'll fill you and Ginny in once I'm done."

Ron nodded and the students slowly left the great hall with full stomachs. Harry told his friends he needed a word with Dumbledore. They nodded and went down the hall.

Harry looked around the hall and smiled. He walked over to the two professors.

"Ah, Harry how was your summer?"

"It was fine sir. Professors I was wondering if you noticed how Professor Lupin was watching Mione at dinner?"

Albus stroke his bred in thought, "Now, that I think about it Remus was watching Miss Granger closely. Wouldn't you say Minerva?"

"Yes he was watching very closely. Why do you ask?"

Harry smirked worthy of a marauder. "Oh nothing much. It's just they looked quite cozy on the train, and he was flirting with her. But it was more of a compliant. I can tell you this he does not think of her as a child. Oh and he slept in her lap on the way up here."

Minerva raised a brow at the wizard.

"He was asleep. He didn't know he laid his in her lap. I've never seen Mooney so content. I mean the wolf and the man."

Minerva smirked, "What's the plan Potter?"

Harry looked at his head of house in shock. She was actually going to help. She was going to play matchmaker. He never thought she would go along with the plan. He was mainly asking the headmaster but his head of house!

Albus chuckled, "It's a complete shocker isn't my boy?"

He could only nodded his head.

"Oh come now. I've been secretly trying to find someone for Remus and who better than Hermione Granger." said the deputy headmistress.

"Alright. We work together. I'll tell Ron and Ginny. I know they'll want to help. What ch'a say?"

"You've got your self a deal Potter," and she held out her hand.

Harry smiled and shook his head of house's hand to seal the deal. He bid the professors good night and he walked down the hall to the Gryffindor tower.

"This is going to be a fun year."

Albus's eyes twinkled, "If the students only knew what a meddling witch you are."

"I get it from being friends with you for nearly 50 bloody years." she told him as they walked to his office.

It the sexy go button!


	3. First Day

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**First Day**_

Harry told Ron and Ginny about the plan in the great hall the next morning. They quickly agreed but were shocked about their head of house wanting to help play matchmaker. The trio were going to see another side of their transfiguration professor. This was going to be a fun year.

--

The trio received their time tables for the year. This year the seventh year students chose what classes would benefit them for their choice of career they wished to pursue once they left Hogwarts.

The students have to meet the quota of five classes. The staff was pleased with the change, because they could teach those who wanted to learn that field of study.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their normally seats in transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked out at the class and gave them a slight smile. She rose from her seat and stood in in front of the students.

"Good morning class. I am please to see so many have chosen interest in this class. This year you will learn about animgi or animgus. What is animgi? Mr. Potter."

"Animgi is when a person elects to turn into animal. It reflects your inner animal and you can not chose the animal it choose you."

"I'm impressed Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor," and she continued with lecture.

The class soon ended and she assigned homework and dismissed her class. Minerva sat back in her chair wondering what the trio's animals would be. They surely would be interesting.

--

The trio walked into the last class of the day, which was DADA. They took their seats. Professor Lupin walked down the stairs from his office and smiled at the trio. Hermione blushed and looked away from the wizard. The _wolf_ couldn't help but smirk.

The rest of the class filed into the room and took their seats. The class only contained Gryffindor because the Slytherins didn't want to taught by a werewolf. The trio liked it because it was one less class with Malfoy.

"I'm pleased to see you have chosen this class," and he leaned against the front of his desk. "Now since many of you were taught by Harry in your fifth year this is more of a review. I will say Harry did a wonderful job teaching you. I fear more than I ever could. I must say that I never thought witches and wizards of your age could perform the patronous charm. Harry was able to teach it to you." Professor Lupin said with a smile. "I want to see some of your patronuses. I'll call you up one by one. Let's start with Ron."

The red head walked up to the front of the class and said, "Expeto Patronum," and a sliver light in form of a dog ran around the room.

Remus smiled at the dog. It reminded him of Sirius's animus form.

"Thank you Ron you may sit down."

He nodded and took his seat next to Hermione. He called them name by name and they preformed and he saw their creature. The werewolf looked at the witch and smiled.

"Hermione it's your turn."

She took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the class. "Expecto Patronum," and form of a wolf shot from her wand and dance around the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other when the image faded. Hermione looked at her professor in shock. A wolf wasn't her patronus. A otter was her creature. Remus knew the otter was her patronus.

"See me after class."

She nodded and took her seat in between Harry and Ron.

Professor gave them their homework to write an essay on the patronus and dismissed the class.

Hermione told the boys she would meet them back in the common room. They nodded and left the room. Harry closed the door behind him with soft click.

Remus walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back and stuck his hands inside his pockets. The witch moved to the front and sat down on top of the desk.

"Professor why did my patronus change?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Hermione there's nothing to be worried about it changing from an otter to a wolf. It's very rare it may change, but it some cases it will. Sometimes because the person may need more protection than they needed before," he explained and sat down on his desk. "But there is a myth of the patronus change."

"Really?"

Remus smiled, "Yes. Do want to hear the story?"

"I would love to."

Hit the Go Button and make me a happy chapter!


	4. The Myth

_**Matchmakers**_

_**Chapter Four **_

_**The Myth **_

Remus sat quietly collecting his thoughts and starred into Hermione's eyes they shined amber and the wolf grinned.

'_Look at her. She's beautiful, smart funny, loving and she has a nice rack to go along with the smarts. Not to forget about body. It makes me want howl!'_

'_Will you shut up. I'm thinking on how to start the myth.'_

'_I have one. The myth of me and her together on the desk and-'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_I will howl at you until you see it my way Remus Lupin. I will win the matchmaking game.'_

'_Shut up!'_

_Mooney chuckled and sat back with a wolfish grin._

Remus smiled, "Now the myth has some facts of truth buried into the story. The story has been long forgotten, but my mother told me the story many years ago.

A young wizard named Merlin was one of the most powerful wizards of the day. He met and fell in love with a witch named Ninaway. He created a spell called the patronus charm. He created it to protect his love. It would take form of the creature he or she thought that was powerful enough to protect them.

When Merlin died leaving Ninaway with their son named Jake he made the spell far greater than his father. He knew his mother loved his father. So he made it were a patronus would change into their loves one family crest or as the myth calls their protector."

"Why did he change the spell?"

"Ah, that's a simple answer. He saw him self as his mother's protector. But it turned around when Ninaway's patronus changed from a eagle to a unicorn. It turned out that she was his protector than him being hers.

So over the years Jake watched his mother protect him, but died protecting him and that's when he decided to make it a rare gift of love and protection.

There's only been 400 changes known to the world since that time. But it was forgotten and turned to myth. Some still believe that the myth is true. It's rare to find that love of a protector and them actually being their to protect them from the evil of the world."

"Do you believe the myth is true Professor?"

'_I do!' howled Mooney._

'_Will you shut up.'_

'_If don't believe me you are a stupid fool,' and with that Mooney was silent. _

"I believe that the patronus change's because one needs more protection."

"You don't believe in the protector or love one part of the myth?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"It's only a myth. There's rarely truth behind the story. It was just made up for children."

She nodded and jumped down off the desk. "Well thanks for the story."

He smiled, "You're welcome," and he watched her leave the room.

'_You stupid human. You know the myth is true. We protected her more than once!'_

'_I know that. But we will never tell her the truth behind our actions.'_

'_You really are an idiot.'_

'_Do you ever shut up!'_

_Mooney grinned, 'Nope. I'm here to howl at you until you tell our mate the reason behind the wolf patronus.'_

'_I will never tell her. She deserves better than me.'_

'_What about me human? I stopped you from marring that mistake Tonks.'_

'_How many times must I thank you?'_

'_Until you get together with our mate!'_

'_She is not our mate.' Remus growled. _

'_Don't see to reason. You will wish you would have. I will win the matchmaking game.'_

'_I am not a game!'_

'_You are to me.'_

'_Shut the hell up.'_

_Mooney laughed and was quiet. Oh how he loved to anger his human. _

Hit it!


	5. Hanging Out

_**Nicole, you wished to be a character well here is your wish!**_

_**--**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**_

_**--**_

_**Readers as always send me your ideas my way and I'll try to added them in when I can! I really enjoy getting my readers input so please send them my way!**_

_**--**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Hanging Out**_

Harry smiled when he saw a witch with long black hair, tone skin, bright brown eyes, full pink lips and had a 'hot' womanly figure and long smooth legs.

Ron waved his hand in front of his best mate's face. He laughed and the messy head wizard napped out of his gaze.

"What?" Harry asked the red head.

"You're like crushing on Nicole Rane."

"I am not."

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Neville. They started dating a week before the school term started. Ron was actually pleased with match. He liked his sister with someone he knew and trusted.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole and smiled at Nicole. "Come and join us," said the witch.

Nicole looked at the group and than at Hermione. She wasn't sure about hanging out with the group. She had just moved from Scotland and was very shy. (7th year for FYI)

"O-ok." she said nervously.

Hermione led the shy Gryffindor over to her friends and she sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Nicole sat down next to the witch looking around the room.

"We're not going to bite." Harry said with a bright smile.

The witch gave him a nervous smile and relaxed when Ron busted his head on the table. Harry rolled his eyes and caught the snitch that the red head was trying to catch.

"Mate, it's best you not chase it," he said with a laugh.

Ron rubbed his head and sat back down in the arm chair. Harry winked at Nicole. The witch blushed and quickly turned away.

"What did Professor Lupin say about your patronus changing?" Neville asked.

Hermione explain what the professor told her. They sat back and looked the witch. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. The information was good for the matchmakers. He sat back in thought. May be it wouldn't hurt for him to find him someone as well. Ron was seeing Lavender and he was the only one without a girl.

Nicole sat twisting a piece of hair between her fingers in thought. "You said that the patronus will change of the loved ones family's crest. Right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yea. Why?"

She smiled, "Oh, nothing. I was just making sure I heard you right."

She gave Nicole a puzzled look but shrugged it off.

Ron broke the silence, "Food! Supper. We're missing food!

Harry looked at his muggle watch. "Yep. Ron's stomach is on time."

Nicole looked at him strangely.

"You'll get use to Ron," said Harry and held out his hand for the witch.

She smiled and took his hand. They walked down to the great hall together.

--

Harry sat down next to Nicole and she gave him shy smile. She fixed her food quietly.

"Do you play quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Yea, I was a chaser."

"Oh great we need a chaser. I'm team captain try outs are in October."

"Sounds good."

--

Remus watched the Gryffindor table in thought. He knew the meaning behind Hermione's patronus. Mooney was being percent about telling her the truth.

He growl deep in his chest and shook his head. He smiled when he heard the witch's laugh ring through out the great hall and the wolf relaxed.

--

The group told Neville and Nicole about the matching for Hermione and Remus. While the witch was quietly talking with Collin. They agreed to play in the game. Harry smiled. This would give him time to get to know the shy witch.

Hit it.


	6. Plan 1

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Plan 1 **_

Harry knock on the headmaster's office door. He heard 'enter' call from inside the room. He smiled at Nicole and opened the door. The group waked into the office and Ginny closed the door behind her with a soft click. 

"Miss Rane, Neville you decided to join us." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I can go sir…I-"

"Nonsense child," and he waved his wand and another chair appeared. "Have a seat. You're late. We must work out plan one." 

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Nicole and Neville sat down in the chairs. Minerva sat back and observed her students. She smiled slightly at Nicole. 

Harry winked at Nicole. "Ok plan one needs to be simple and something Mione wouldn't know." 

Ginny nodded in agreement. "We are dealing with two extremely smart people." 

"But they're clueless when it comes to one another." 

The messy head wizard sat back and thought about Neville's words. Remus is but Mooney was not. He saw that first hand at the Burrow. He knew about Mooney's intentions, but the human was not agreeing. 

"Well Mooney's seeing to reason, but I fear Remus is not." 

Minerva gave him a puzzled look. 

Nicole smiled, "Professor, a werewolf is part of the human. They choose their mate or wife. They decided when they want children. The wolf is the alpha. It seems that Professor Lupin has been fighting his wolf for too long and he wants his say. He will not harm no one. He just wants what' his." 

"How do you know this?" asked Minerva. 

She smiled, "My brother is a werewolf." 

The deputy nodded. 

Ron cleared his throat. "We need to think of a plan." 

They sat quietly in thought. 

"We can always lock them into a broom closet." Neville suggested. 

"Not yet. Still too soon." said Harry. "Maybe we should watch and see what they do on their own." 

"You can't be serious!" Ron told his best mate. 

Albus sat back and stroke his bred. "We can give that plan two weeks and this will give us an idea of what we're dealing with." 

"I can already tell you what we're dealing with." said Ginny. "One: He's Mione's professor. Two: He's a werewolf and not good enough. According to him. Three: He respects her too much. Four: He doesn't want see Mione expelled for breaking the rules. Do you see the pattern?" 

"I agree with Professor Dumbledore." Nicole said quietly. 

They sat back and finally agreed that they would observe the couple for two weeks. The group left the headmaster to his thoughts. 

--

The group stepped off the moving staircase. Minerva grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled out of sight. He gave his head of house a puzzled look. 

"Look," she motioned in front of them and watched the scene.

--

_**Bang!**_

Remus dropped his papers on the stone floor. He looked down and saw Hermione on the floor. He knelt down beside the witch.

"Are you alright?" asked the werewolf as he slowly helped her sit up.

"I think so." 

Remus careful looked her up and down for injuries with amber eyes. He gently turned her head and saw a gash on her right cheek. He grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her cheek. Hermione hissed out of pain. 

"I'm really sorry." 

Hermione saw Mooney shine through his eyes. She smiled this wasn't the first time she had seen the wolf. The witch brushed his hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed under her gently touch. 

"I'm sorry mate." said Mooney and nuzzled against her neck. 

The witch pulled back in shock. "W-what did you call me?" 

"Mate," he leaned closer he slowly licked her gash. He pulled back and it instantly healed. "You are my witch and he will soon see it. But for now I must watch and protect you from a far." 

Hermione saw his eyes change and Remus helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry," and he waved his wand and the papers stacked neatly in his arm. He winked at her with amber eyes and walked down the hall. 

--

"What the hell was that?" Minerva said in shock. 

Nicole chuckled, "That was the wolf. He has found his mate, and she was injured so he took over the human's actions. He was doing the natural thing taking care of what's his." 

--

Hermione looked down the hall with confused looked and walked down the hall to Gryffindor tower. 

--

"Well that was interesting." said Harry. 

"Come on guys let's go to the common room." Neville said. 

They nodded and they left their head of house at the entrance to the headmaster's office. She went to speak to Albus about the new developments. This was going to be interesting in deed. 

Hit it!


	7. Confused

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Confused **_

Hermione sat on the window seat starring at the bright starry sky. She was confused about what happened in the corridor that morning. What did Mooney mean about her being his mate? How did Remus feel about the wolf's intentions?

Nicole walked into the dorm and sat down next to Hermione. She looked out the window that faced the Black Lake. She looked at the witch and saw her lost in thought.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Nicole asked the witch.

"I'm thinking. I'm so confused. Professor Lupin, h-he called me-"

She sat silently waiting for her to finish.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "He called me his mate."

Nicole smiled, "And that's a problem?"

"Yes. He's my professor! He's 20 years older than me!"

"Hermione age is just a number. My sister-in-law is 35 years older than my brother. We have longer life spans. You know that."

The witch sighed heavily. Hermione had a crush on Remus Lupin for over two years. The crush started when she was 15 when she saw him at Grimmauld Place. They spent a lot of time reading and talking in the library. The wizard always made her feel safe.

"I know how werewolves react. My brother's one. The wolf chooses the mate not the human."

Hermione's eyes widen at the information. She didn't know that. She shook her head. "So Mooney chose me. But why?"

"Only the wolf has the answer to that question. Good night Hermione." Nicole squeezed her shoulder and went to bed.

The witch sighed and went to bed.

--

Remus sat in his chambers on the couch starring at the dancing flames in thought. He couldn't believe Mooney had chosen Hermione has his mate. She was his student. It was against the rules and the witch deserved better than a old werewolf. He knew she would never feel the same way.

Remus sighed. He had a crush on the young woman. It made him feel like a dirty old man crushes were for the young not for an old wizard. If only Mooney hadn't chose Hermione Granger.

"Damn you Mooney," growled the wizard. "Why Hermione?"

'_Because she understands us. Hermione didn't tell anyone about us. Will you wake up and see what's right in front of you?' said Mooney. _

'_She's a child!' _

'_You stupid human. Our mate is not a child look at her body. She is not a child. We've watched her grow into her beauty.'_

'_Ok I agree she is very beautiful, but she's a child.'_

'_You really are a stupid human.' growled the werewolf. 'The patronus never lies and the myth is true. Please don't blow our chance with our witch. If you don't act she'll be taken.' _

'_Who will take her?' asked Remus. _

'_I've noticed Malfoy watching our mate.' he growled. _

_Remus rolled his eyes. _

'_Don't roll your eyes at me human! He will cause problems.'_

'_Just shut up! I've had enough of you Mooney!' he growled. _

'_I've warned you." and with that he was silent. _

Remus ran his hands through his graying hair. He didn't want to believe the wolf but he had never lied to him before. He didn't want to in danger any of his students especially Hermione. He was so confused.

Hit the review button and make me a happy chapter!


	8. Watched

_**Wow guys! Thanks for the great reviews. I am pleased to hear that so many have enjoyed reading Matchmakers. I have been having a blast writing the story! Keep the reviews coming! **_

_**If you have any ideas you wish to be added in somewhere send them my way!!**_

_**--**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Watched **_

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Nicole walked to the great hall from breakfast. They took their seats and fixed their plates. Harry smiled at the witch. Nicole blushed and looked away. Ginny whispered in Hermione ear and she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What did you tell her?" Ron asked his sister.

"Oh nothing that would interest you," and she turned back to Hermione. "Yea Nicole and Harry would make a great couple."

Hermione's eye caught Remus and she looked up at the high table.

--

Remus looked at the Gryffindor table when Hermione caught his eye. He tuned out the students all but her voice. He closed his eyes and relaxed under her soothing voice. He opened his eyes and they shined amber and looked around the hall for any danger that might cause harm towards his mate.

Minerva looked at Remus and saw his amber eyes and she let out a small gasp. She had never seen the young man show his wolf not even when he was a student. The deputy followed his gaze to the Slyherin table and it was targeted at Draco Malfoy.

"Albus look at Remus." Minerva told the elderly wizard.

The wizard looked over at the werewolf and saw his amber eyes watching the student body closely. Albus's eyes twinkled brightly.

'_So the wolf has chosen his mate.' _he thought. _'I know you will keep her safe.'_

"I can a sure you it's perfectly normal." said the headmaster. "He's only watching out for her. He's protecting her from danger."

"What danger Albus? We're here at Hogwarts. The only danger is hormonal teen age boys."

"Exactly. He does not see Miss Granger friends as a threat, but to everyone else they are a threat."

Mooney's head snapped in Albus and Minerva's direction. " I told my mate I would watch from a far," and turned his attention back to the witch.

--

"Mione. Mione. Hermione!" Harry yelled to get her attention.

She turned her head, "What?"

"We have Snape."

The witch moaned and the group walked out of the great hall and to their first class of the day.

Remus watched his mate leave the hall and left to his first class of the day. Mooney knew she was safe with Harry, Ron and Nicole.

--

They walked into the potions classroom and the group took their seats furthest from the front. The rest of the class took their seat waiting for the Potions Master to enter the room.

Professor Snape walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked down the ale with his robes blowing behind him. The wizard turned his heels and faced the students.

"This is advance potions class and your NEWTS level. You will be brewing very strong potions close to the masters," and he tapped his wand on the board and ingredients appeared on the board. "What potion is this?"

Nicole and Hermione's hands went up in the air.

"Another know-it-all in Gryffindor house and a new addition to the golden trio," and gladded to the witch's table. "What is the potion Miss Rane?"

"Veritaserum or known as the truth potion. It forces a person to tell the truth."

"Ten points from Gryffindor! Get to work. I'll be around in 90 minutes to check your work," and sat down behind his desk.

Draco looked over at Hermione and winked. She rolled her eyes and began her potion. He couldn't stand the mudblood but he wanted her. He smirked at the thought.

Snape looked up from grading the first years essays and wondered what had Malfoy had planed and what it ever it was. It wasn't good. The ex-spy would have to watch him. The wizard didn't protect the trio for nothing.

Professor Snape got up and walked up and down the ales making sure none his students but him or the others in danger.

He stopped at Neville and sneered, "Mr. Longbottom if I wanted Blood-Replenishing Potion I would have told you. Ten points from Gryffindor, "he banished his potion, "start over. Now!" he snapped and walked away.

The Potions Master walked down the ale giving points to Slytherins and taking way from Gryffindor. He walked over to the trio and Nicole. He sneered at the two know-it-alls. He told them to bottle and label the potion. The wizard looked into Harry's vile and sneered.

"Well Potter it looks like you had help from the know-it-alls. Five points from Gryffindor and put it on my desk. Now!" and he continued walking down the ales. "I want three rolls of parchments on the Veritaserum due by the next class. Get out!"

The students quickly packed their things and left the dungeons. Severus followed the students out to the corridor and watched Potter and friends. He would be keeping an eye on Malfoy. The Potions Master left the dungeons and headed towards the DADA classroom. He had noticed that the werewolf had his eye on the young woman and he couldn't really blame him. She was a beautiful woman.

--

Serveus knocked on the door and heard Remus call 'enter' and he walked into the classroom.

The wizard looked up, "Severus what can I do for you?"

He walked up to the werewolf, "Malfoy has been watching Granger. He couldn't take his eye off her in class. I have a feeling his planning something."

"I noticed him eyeing my mate this morning." he said with amber eyes. "I will protect her. She is my witch."

The ex-spy sat down in empty chair. "Lupin I'm serious. You can't be playing games."

Mooney growled at the wizard, "The human is stubborn but he will see reason."

Severus sat shocked at the man's abilities to show his wolf. It was rumored that Grayback was able to channel to his wolf. He realized the rumor were in fact true.

"I'll keep a watch on Malfoy. I spent the first six years protecting them."

"Yes, but I answered her call in third year."

"That's why you didn't attack her?"

"So observant human. I will except your help watch them. I mean all of them."

"I have a question. Who are you?"

The wolf gave the wizard a wolfish grin. "I am Mooney, and we will protect her. One more thing before I go. Do not give me the Wolfsbane Potion. It hurts me and does not allow me to connect to my human like I should. When I connect to my human he will have painless transformations, and I will be able to keep my senses up. I mean both human and wolf."

"It shall be done."

"I'm glad we finally come to understanding. And that innocent in our youth I was a victim as well. I was young and pressured."

Severus sighed heavily. "I do not apology likely, but with in time. We shall see."

Mooney nodded and his eyes changed back to his normal color. "Thank you Severus. I will need all the help I can get."

He nodded and left the wizard to his thoughts. They had finally reached an understanding, but he would never tell the wizard. As for now Hermione Granger will be watched.

Hit the review button and make me happy!


	9. Mooney Acts

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**Mooney Acts**_

The two weeks were up for plan one. The wait to see what happened didn't work. The only thing they noticed was Malfoy looking at Hermione. It was almost time for the matchmakers to meet again for plan two.

--

The group walked down the hall heading to the headmaster's office. When they saw Hermione walk out of the library and Remus walk past.

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand made them invisible. "Let's see what they do." whispered the red head.

They nodded and watched Hermione turn the corner and ran into the wizard and she dropped her books.

"I'm sorry Professor."

He smiled, "It's alright," and she knelt down to pick up her books.

"Here let me help you," and he knelt down in front of her and picked up her books.

They both grabbed the last book and they looked at their hands and looked at each other and their eyes locked. The couple slowly rose to their full heights. The witch and the wizard stood in silence.

Hermione saw the wizard's eyes change to amber and she smiled. "Hello Mooney."

"Hello mate. We meet again."

She nodded, "I've missed you. I've missed you both."

"And I you. But he will not see to reason. I've talked to him, but yet he refuses. The human fears I will harm those around me."

"That's crazy!"

Mooney chuckled and gently stroked her cheek. "You are beautiful and Remus agrees."

The witch blushed and looked away.

"Don't turn away mate. You are ours and ours alone. I become stronger and mine and the human senses will be joined within time. Than you will become ours."

--

Harry looked at his friends with disbelief of what they were seeing. Mooney was showing his self and talking to Hermione gently and lovingly. He could never imagine in his wildest dreams.

--

Mooney pinned Hermione against the wall causing her books to fall to the floor. He spread her legs with his right leg and pressed his hip against hers to were she couldn't move. She tried to arch her back but the werewolf pushed his body against hers.

"You can fight and I must say I like the chase it excites me," and he nibbled her throbbing vein on her neck. "I will not take you. He has to except both of us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will wish for death and will search until he finds it."

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears and she let them fall.

Mooney removed his hands from her wrist and stroked her cheek. "The patronus never lies my mate." he gave her a wolfish grin. "We are your protector," and he ran his hands down the curves of her frame. "I will make him see." Mooney gently claimed her lips with his own.

The wolf pulled back and saw the witch chest rise and fall and he smirked. He claimed her lips again and spread her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth. Mooney stroked hers and he yanked her closer to his body. The wolf growled deep in his chest.

He pulled back, "I will protect you," and he walked pasted the group hidden under the charm. He grinned and winked at them with amber eyes.

Hermione picked up her books and went to the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny removed the charm and they ran down the corridor to the headmaster's office.

--

Harry knocked on the door. They heard the headmaster call 'enter,' and he opened the door and they walked into the room. Minerva smiled at the group.

"We just saw a major make out sessions between Mooney and Mione." Neville gasped.

Hit the button!


	10. Plan 2

_**Matchmakers**_

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Plan 2**_

Albus's blue eyes twinkled at his students. He motioned to the empty arm chairs. The group sat down waiting for the headmaster to begin.

"Well, that was interesting turn of events. The wolf has finally acted, but yet the human as yet to act. He fears rejection."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Ok plan one failed." Minerva stated and continued, " We must think of something a bit more drastic. But what is it is the question."

"A sticking charm." Nicole suggested.

Harry shook his head. "Nope still too soon for that a drastic measure. This calls for a marauder plan." he said with a grin worthy of his heritage.

"No Potter. I thought that was finally over the day your father and godfather left Hogwarts."

"Do you want them together or not Professor McGonagall." Harry's green eyes sparkled. "We get Hermione into detention with Professor Lupin."

"It would be tricky." Ginny said, "But defiantly doable."

"I have an idea," Nicole said and the group to turned their attention to the witch. "A…we jinx her to back talk Professor Lupin." she said shyly.

"That would be priceless," said Ron with a laugh. "It would be fun. Nice work Nicole."

The witch blushed and turned head away from the group. Harry winked and smiled at the witch.

"What do you think Professors." Ginny asked.

Albus stroked his bred, "I like it. Just like Mr. Weaseley said it would be priceless to see the look on Miss Granger's face. She's only been in detention once during her time here at Hogwarts."

"It will take place Friday." Harry told them.

"Well plan two is out of the way. Let's hope it works better than plan one." Minerva said with a slight smile.

The students had never seen their head of house smile so much. It was nice to see her happy. They could get use to the meddling witch.

"Well if Professor Lupin doesn't do anything. Mooney will intervene." Ginny stated.

They all nodded in agreement. But they hope Malfoy wouldn't cause problems. Because he was watching Hermione very closely lately and it was nerving.

"Well, children I believe that is it." said the headmaster.

They nodded and left the headmaster's office with high hopes.

"Albus is this wise. I mean leaving them alone."

"Tabby are you telling me that you're not having second thoughts about meddling in two people's lives."

"I never back down and I want start now." and she left the office.

Albus chuckled, "I know my dear.

OoOoOoO

Harry turned to Nicole, "Do you want to take a walk down to the lake?"

The witch shyly looked at the wizard, "A sure."

He smiled and they walked out of the great doors.

The group smiled at each other and went to the Gryffindor tower.

OoOoO

The couple quietly walked down to the lake. Harry looked over at the witch with a twinkle in his green eyes. Nicole looked at the wizard and blushed.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"A…a ride?" she said nervously.

He blushed nervously. "I mean a broom ride."

The witch nodded. The wizard smiled and raised his hand and his broom flew into his hand from his dorm. Nicole's mouth drop in disbelief.

"Did…did you just use-"

"…wandless magic," he finished her sentence.

She nodded her head.

"I learned from Dumbledore last year."

Harry got on his broom and scooted back. She swung her leg over in the front of him. He kicked off the ground and flew lazy circles around the pitch. Nicole leaned back against chest. Harry smiled to his self.

"Do you want to see Hogwarts?"

"I do see Hogwarts."

He laughed, "I mean from above."

She nodded in agreement.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear.

He flew her around the castle. She had never seen anything like it. She could see all over the grounds.

"What are those black skeleton horses?

Harry fond. Nicole had seen death.

"Nicole have seen death?" asked the wizard as he landed his broom near the horses.

The couple got off the broom and he leaned it against a near by tree.

"Why do you ask?" she said nervously and wondering why he would ask such a question.

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair. "They're called Thesrals. You can only see them if you've seen death."

Nicole walked up to the skeleton horse and stroked his nose. She nodded, "Yes. I've seen death. I saw my little sister fall off her broom," and she looked at Harry, "she broke her neck. I was the only one there. I should have been up there with her, but she wanted to do it on her own. Wendy was seven," and she turned her attention back to the Theral.

Harry walked up to the witch and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to my mother. I was only nine at the time and she still blames me for Wendy's death."

He turned her around and took her in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed her back and he kissed her hair line. He didn't know why he did it. He remembered his mother doing it to him when he was up set. Well, he think she did.

"Come on let's go back to the common room."

She nodded and they got back on the broom and he flew threw the boys dorm window and, they went down to the common room.

The matchmakers just had to wait until Friday to put plan two into action.

OoO

Review me!

OoO

Thanks for the great review guys! Keep them coming!


	11. Back Talking Professor Lupin

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Back Talking Professor Lupin **_

Nicole, Harry and Ron walked down the corridor. The witch smiled and waved her wand at Hermione. She quickly put back into her robe's pocket. Hermione met up with the trio and they walked into the defense class. They took their seats.

"Hey mudblood what you say me and you in my room at midnight?"

"In your dreams Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.

Draco smirked and ran his hand up her arm. She yanked it away from his touch.

"Your nothing but a over spoiled child."

"Why I-"

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy and what are you doing in my class?"

"Making sure you tear the mudblood limb from limb."

Remus growled deep in his chest. "Leave my class now Malfoy."

"Until we meet again," and stroked her cheek and Hermione quickly turned her head.

The werewolf quickly walked up to the wizard and his eyes flashed amber. "I suggest you leave now."

Draco looked at the wizard and almost ran from the room.

Hermione rest a hand on the man's arm and he looked at the witch with amber eyes.

"It's ok Mooney." she whispered.

He gently cupped her cheek and nodded. He looked at her with blue green eyes. He walked up to the front of the class.

The students stared at their professor in shock and the affection he showed towards Hermione.

He cleared his throat, "Please place your papers on your desk and I'll be by and pick them up."

"Why?" Hermione asked and quickly covered her mouth. She lowered her hands. "I'm sorry.

Harry and Nicole looked at each other. The spell was working. Their friend would defiantly get detention with Professor Lupin. He smiled and sat his paper on his desk.

Remus looked at Hermione and the _wolf _smirked. His mate was playing a game and he was all into playing. But would his human let him play? He rubbed his invisible paws together. Mooney was going to have fun.

Nicole lend over to Harry and whispered, "Look at Professor Lupin's eyes."

The messy head wizard looked at his professor and saw the wizard's eyes were green blue with an equal about of amber.

Professor Lupin waved his wand and the students essays stacked neatly on his desk. He put his wand away and leaned against his desk. He looked out among his students and his eyes landed on Hermione. He smiled at the witch and she felt her cheeks heat up and smiled back.

"Today going to play with a boggart. I found one the other day. Can anyone tell me what the incantation is?"

"You know it so why are you asking us for the answer? And we did this in your third year!"

"Hermione what has gotten into you?" asked the werewolf.

"Me? What's gotten into you? You're teaching-"

"I'm sorry to do this Hermione, but ten points from Gryffindor."

The witch's eyes narrowed at the wizard. "I've done nothing to you! You…"

"I what Hermione?" asked Remus and Mooney sat back with a wolfish grin.

'_Look at her flushed cheeks and sparkle in her eyes. They remind of chocolate. Don't you agree?' asked Mooney. _

'_I agree with you. Her eyes do look like chocolate. The flush…no she's my student! I'm teaching a class so shut up!'_

_Mooney chuckled and let his human teach his class. _

Remus cocked his head to the side and gave Hermione a wolfish grin. He mentally shook his head and continued with class. He told them the incantation to repeal a boggart.

"We already knew that!" Hermione snapped at her professor.

"That's it Hermione I am afraid I'll have to give you detention."

Harry looked at Nicole and Ron and smiled plan two had been put into action.

"What?! I-"

"I don't want to hear it Miss Granger." He said with a slight growl.

"Fine," she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mooney smirked inwardly at the witch.

"Alright everyone line up."

"No," and Hermione quickly covered up her mouth.

The class whispered among them selves at Hermione's actions towards a professor.

Remus cocked his head to his side and his eyes shined amber at the witch. He walked up to the witch. He leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"You're playing a game you can't win mate." Mooney growled and he pulled back. "You will be here at eight sharp."

"No."

Remus breathed heavily trying calm down. He didn't want Mooney to play the game Hermione was playing. He did like her temper and the game. It wasn't the time to _'play.'_

"We'll play later mate." whispered Mooney.

The class couldn't help but watch the interaction between student and professor. They found it amusing especially it being Hermione and Professor Lupin.

He stood at her desk looking at her unable to break eye contact. Remus gave Hermione a wolfish grin.

Ron, Harry and Nicole watched with smiles on their faces. They just couldn't believe their luck. But now they just had to wait for the detention.

The bell rang and the students waited to be dismissed. Professor Lupin dismissed the class without taking his eyes off Hermione. The students left the room. Harry, Ron and Nicole remained in their seats waiting to see what happened next.

"Why do you temp me mate?" Mooney asked with amber eyes boring into hers.

"I don't know why? It just happened."

He gave her a wolfish grin, "I like the game, but it wasn't the time to play." Mooney cupped her cheek. "It's time for you to go. We'll see you at eight."

She nodded and grabbed her bag. She followed Ron and Nicole out of the classroom. Harry winked at the wizard and closed the door leaving the man to his thoughts.

OoOoO

Make me happy and place your review!


	12. Detention and Confessions

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Detention & Confessions **_

Hermione decided to go to the library before her detention. She wanted to get her essay for McGonagall out of the way.

OoOoO

Harry smiled when he walked into the headmaster's office followed by his four friends. Albus's eyes twinkled at he students. Minerva walked into the room and saw her students with smiles on their faces.

"Tell me it worked." said the deputy as she sat down in the arm chair across from Albus.

"It worked. Hermione has detention with Professor Lupin at eight o' clock." Nicole said with a smile.

"Potter this plan better work."

He ran his hand through this messy hair, "A-"

"Now Minerva we have all year to play matchmaker. Anyway if it ends too soon what else would we do?"

"I guess you're right."

"Alright children thank you for informing us that the plan worked. You may go."

They nodded and left the deputy and headmaster.

"Shall we play a game of chess?" asked Albus.

She nodded and she set up the board.

OoOoO

Hermione looked at her watch and her eyes widened. She was late for her detention. She quickly put her books into her bag and ran out of the library and down the corridors.

Hermione slid past the classroom door. She knocked on the doorframe.

Remus looked up, "Come in Hermione. you're late."

She walked into the room and walked down the ale. "I'm sorry Professor. I lost track of time." she said as she tried to catch her breath.

The wizard waved his wand and the door closed and he walked around his desk and leaned against it.

"I want to know what happened in class today. Why were you back talking to me? I couldn't even teach my class because of you." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I honestly don't know. I said I was sorry."

The werewolf crossed his arms across his chest. "I want a better expiation than that."

Hermione threw her bag on a desk and walked up to the wizard. "I told you I don't know!"

Remus rubbed his temples to ease the head ache that was forming and he looked at the witch that he befriend the night that Sirius had fallen through the veil. He knew that she would never disrespect her peers. But he loved her fiery temper. It drove him and Mooney crazy.

He sat down on top of his desk. Hermione sat down on top of the desk across from him. The wizard cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined amber.

"Tell me mate, why did you play your game. I had to restrain my self from kissing you senseless."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked into his amber eyes unable to speak, because his eyes had her captivated. Mooney gave her a wolfish grin and slid off the desk.

"You drive me insane," and he stood in between legs. "The human restrains his self from showing his affections towards you. He believes his self unworthy of your affections." The wolf stroked her cheek gently. "I show you mine, because I can not hold them back. I know you feel the same towards us, but you also hold your affections back."

"It's against the rules. Remus would be fired and I would be expelled from school. He doesn't feel the same as I do. He never will."

Mooney growled and yanked her head back and kiss her neck. Hermione moaned at the pain and gentle feel of his lips. He nibbled at her pulsing vein on her neck. She shuttered at the feeling.

"You are so responsive to my touch." he said against her neck and he let go of her hair.

"You're driving me crazy," and she ran her hands down his arms.

"He must except us mate," and kissed her lips. "He must see we belong to you and no other." He ran his hands down her legs. "I chose my mate. My wife. I chose when I want children. I stopped the human from marring the mistake Tonks," and ran his hands up her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, "She only wanted the human not the wolf. She wanted nothing but a good lay." He growled. "I have to admit he did give into her want. I could not stop him. He had to realize it for his self and he did with some help from me," and gave her a wolfish grin.

Hermione's chest raised and fall at his touch and her breathing became ragged. Her head fell back. He licked her exposed neck as he loosened her tie. Mooney growled in his throat and pulled back when she let out loud moan.

She saw his eyes change to blue green.

Remus stepped back, "Gods Hermione I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm taking advantage of you."

"No you're not."

The wizard stepped back, "I'm your professor."

"You're my friend first Remus."

"Stop just stop. Nothing and I mean nothing will be between us. You're seventeen years old for gods sake. I'm a thirty-five year old man! I can have nothing to do with you romantically."

"I'm not seventeen! I'm eight-teen! I know what I want!"

"What do you want Hermione?"

"I want you. Gods I've wanted since I was fifteen!" She jumped off the desk, grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She turned around, "But your too blind to see it," and tears rolled down her face, "Mooney knows what he wants! He wants me!" She opened the door.

Remus quickly walked up to Hermione and grabbed her arm before she walked out of the door. "He's dangerous and controlling!"

"How dare you deny him to be happy!" Hermione yelled and slapped him across the face and pushed through Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

Albus looked down the hall after Hermione and sadly shook his head and walked down the corridor.

Severus pushed Remus into the classroom and slammed the door behind him. He slammed the werewolf against the wall.

"You really are a dumb Lupin! Hermione Granger loves you with every fiber of her being! I noticed it after Black died and yet you deny her!"

"She's my student!"

Severus pushed him harder against the stone wall. "Damn the rules! They've been broken before!"

"Why do you care?"

The Potions Master let go of the werewolf. "I broke the rules ten years ago with Tena Young."

Remus's eyes widened, "You and Dumbledore's great-great-granddaughter!"

"Yes. Tena Young Snape died four years ago giving birth to my son. Josh died two hours later," and he walked to the door and turned around, "Don't make a mistake you will regret later on in life. I surely don't regret. I loved and still love my wife." He said gently and walked out of the door.

Remus stared at the door and sighed heavily. He left the classroom.

OoOoO

Hit the go button and place your reviews!


	13. In the Common Room

_**Wow Guys over 50 reviews! That's awesome! Please keep them coming! **_

_**If you have any ideas send them my way and will add them into the story somewhere! Thanks Hermione Snape.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**In the Common Room **_

Harry and Nicole hid under the invisibility cloak when Hermione rushed past Snape and Dumbledore. They looked at the door when it was slammed shut. He pulled out a pair of expandable ears and pressed it against the door. They looked at each other in shock.

OoO

They jumped back when Snape stormed pasted the hidden students. Nicole and Harry walked down the corridor back to the common room. The wizard gave the password and the couple walked into the common room. They saw a very up set Hermione Granger.

Harry removed the cloak and they walked up to their friend and quietly sat down next her. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Nicole looked at him with sad eyes. She rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Mione? Harry asked gently. (He already knew. So shhh lol)

She only cried harder.

He looked over Hermione's shoulder and mouthed, 'He really hurt her.'

'I know.' she mouthed. 'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know,' and turned his attention back to his best friend.

Harry pulled back and saw Hermione had cried her self sleep. He slowly stood up and lifted her up in his arms.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to lay her down."

The witch nodded and watched him leave the room. She sighed and sat back. She watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

Harry returned and sat down next to Nicole. He placed a pillow in his lap and faced the witch.

"What are we going to do Nicole? He hurt her. Mione has loved him for so long and now he rejects her."

She twisted her hair between her fingers in thought. "Professor Lupin will soon see the error of his mistake. If he doesn't than the wolf will make him see."

"I hope you're right."

The witch scooted over and rested her head on the wizard's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He looked down and smiled.

"We'll get them together. They deserved to be happy." said Harry as he played with her hair.

She smiled and they watched the flames dance until late into the night.

OoOoO

Hit the go button!

OoOoOoO

Sorry for such a short chapter guys! The next one will be longer!


	14. Mooney's Fury

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**Mooney's Fury **_

Remus slammed the door behind him and began to pace in front of the fireplace.

'_You stupid human!' Mooney growled. 'You hurt our mate!' _

"I did not hurt her. She's a big girl."

'_If I stood in front of you I would tear you apart!'_

The wizard growled deep in his chest and threw a book across the room hitting a picture knocking it to the ground. He walked over to the shelf and knelt down. Remus picked up the broken frame and removed the broken glass.

The picture was of him and Hermione at Christmas at the Burrow. They sat on the couch and Hermione had her head in his lap as he read her a book.

Remus sat down on the floor and ran his fingers over the picture.

'_Look at our mate. She's happy and you broke her heart!'_

'_She'll have nothing to do with me Mooney. I'm just an old man.'_

'_I resent that!' _

'_Hermione Granger is a child!'_

Mooney growled deep in his chest and paced the floor with his eyes flashing back from blue green to amber.

Minerva stood in the doorway with sad eyes and looked at Albus with worry. She turned her attention back to pacing wizard.

"Hermione's a child! Remus growled loudly and fell to his knees.

Minerva knelt down beside the wizard and rested her hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up at her with amber eyes. She let out small gasped.

"I want harm you," and he eased his self onto the couch. "He hurt her."

"Who hurt whom?" asked the deputy.

"My human hurt my mate. He caused her heart ache."

Minerva sat down next to the wizard and Albus took the seat across from the couple in the arm chair.

"You're mate?" Minerva asked with a confused look.

"Hermione Granger." growled Mooney.

The witch jumped at the man she taught for half of his childhood and saw him as a grandson.

Albus sighed heavily, "Remus-"

"My name is not Remus!" he roared. "I am Mooney."

The wizard jumped. "Mooney what happened?"

"He rejected her. I've tired to talk to him, but nothing has worked." said the wolf and looked at the photo in his lap.

"Remus will soon see the pain his caused." The headmaster said gently. "We'll just leave you to your thoughts."

The couple stood up from their seats. Minerva rest a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. They left the wizard to his thoughts.

OoOoO

Hit the little sexy go button!

Sorry for extremely short chapter! The next chapter you will see the pain Remus caused!! She turns to an enemy For your teaser since the chapter is so short!

OoOoO

I would like to thank my many readers. I love the wonderful feed back. The great reviews makes me want to write an even better story! Thank you so much! You guys _**ROCK!**_


	15. Broken

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Broken **_

It had been two weeks since Hermione confronted Remus of her feelings. She had even gotten to the point that she didn't even look at him in class. The witch stopped raising her hand in all her classes. Snape was even worried! Hermione's friends tried everything to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help the broken woman.

OoOoO

Mooney was extremely worried about his mate. He tried talking to his human, but he blocked him out. The wolf was angry and he was going make his transformations painful to try to knock some since into him but he had a feeling it wouldn't work. His mate was broken all because of his human.

OoOoO

The matchmakers even took a break from their plans. They didn't want to cause the young couple anymore pain. Albus told them it was something they had to work out on their own. If they didn't their happiness would never come to them.

OoOoO

Draco walked into the library and saw Hermione at a table working on a potions essay for Snape. He walked up to the witch and sneered.

"Trouble in patricide mudblood ?" asked the wizard.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione snapped as the tears rolled down her face.

The blonde sat down across from the witch. "Come now Granger. I only want to help."

Hermione snorted and flipped the page in her potions book. "Right. You help me."

Draco stood up and walked around the witch's chair and leaned over her shoulder.

"I can make you forget all about your pain," whispered the wizard and he ran his hand down her arm.

Hermione's breathing hitched and she leaned her head back. Draco smirked and captured her lips with his own. He nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled back.

"What do you say Granger? I can make you forget. I know you want to forget."

She closed her and eyes and tears streamed down her face. Remus didn't want anything to with her. But Mooney did. She didn't know what do. Malfoy was there. He wanted to make her forget. But at what price?

"I'm waiting for my answer Granger."

Hermione turned around and looked at the wizard. "Make me forget."

"Very wise choice," and left the library.

OoOoO

Draco walked into his private chambers and lead her into his bedroom and closed the door. (Head boy FYI)

He kissed her lips down her neck. He pushed her onto the bed.

OoOoO

Remus sat in Minerva's office discussing away to help Hermione.

"Tell her how you feel for starters."

"No Minerva she deserves someone better than me. Someone her own age."

"Mooney was right about you. You really are stupid!"

Remus quickly covered his chest with his hand and growled out of pain. He fell to his knees gasping to air.

Minerva quickly ran around her desk and knelt down in front of the young man.

"Remus what is wrong?"

The wizard looked up at the witch with amber eyes and growled loudly.

"I'm getting Albus," and she quickly ran to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Albus."

The headmaster's head appeared in the fireplace. "What can I do for you?"

"Get to my office. Now! It's Remus," and she ran back to the wizard.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at he young wizard with sad eyes.

Mooney whimpering in pain and gasping for air.

"Albus what's going on?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Mate's been…with another. He's taken her innocence away from her." cried the wolf and he passed out from the pain.

OoOo

Hermione laid in the bed covered in sweat. Draco smirked at the witch. He knew about the wolf and his intentions towards her. He's plan had work. The connection between them would soon break.

The wizard got of bed and put on his bathrobe and turned around. "I suggest you leave Granger. I've had my fun."

Hermione looked at the wizard with confused expression.

"Oh come now Granger. I just wanted to get into your pants. I did and in the process hurt your wolf."

She sat up, "What do you mean?"

"The Granger doesn't know something. It's priceless. You've betrayed your mate. Your connection will soon be broken and he will slowly die."

Hermione jumped out of the bed and quickly threw her clothes on. "You tricked me!"

"It was fun when it lasted. And the imperious curse did a wonderful job."

"You bastard!" and she ran from the room.

OoOoO

Severus ran down the corridor with a black bag in his hand and ran into something. He looked down and saw the witch.

"Granger, you stupid girl!" and he yanked her up off the floor. "You're coming with me. I believe it's time for you to see what you have caused."

Hermione the cried the inter way to Remus's chambers telling him she was forced by Malfoy. Severus would had looked into her mind but he didn't have time. He had to get to Remus.

OoOoO

The couple walked into the common room. The Potions Master shoved the witch into the bedroom.

Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Remus was covered in sweat, breathing was labor and he was extremely pale.

She shook her head. "I didn't know. Gods I didn't know!"

"Because of your-"

"Severus that's enough." said Albus.

"I didn't know!"

The headmaster rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He looked into mind. He pulled out turned to Minerva.

"Get Mr. Malfoy to my office. Hermione was forced by the imperious curse. So the connection hopeful will not be broken."

She nodded and quickly left the room.

Hermione sat down on the bed and grabbed the rag out of the bowl and gently pressed it to his face.

"I'm sorry Mooney. I'm so sorry."

Severus gave Remus a few potions and left the room. Albus stood in the doorway.

"Stay with him Hermione. You mustn't leave his side. He needs you near by," and with that the headmaster left the room.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't be broken."

OoOoO

Hit the review button!


	16. Mooney

_**Matchmaker **_

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Mooney **_

Hermione brushed Remus's sweaty hair off of his face. She pressed a rag on his head and he sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and they shined amber in the dark.

Hermione smiled the wizard had been out for nearly two days. She missed those amber eyes she grew to love. The witch lovingly stroked his cheek. Mooney leaned into her touch. Hermione may had betrayed him with another, but he was calm and content.

Mooney broke the silence, "Why did you betray me mate?"

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears. Her heart ache with a pain she had never felt. It cut her like a knife. She rubbed her chest over her heart. The wolf saw her actions.

She looked down, "I was tricked. I would never betray you."

Mooney place a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head and looked her in the eye. He rested the other over her heart. The wolf smiled. She was telling her the truth. Hermione's heart didn't betray him.

If her heart did betray him. He and his human would be six feet under ground.

"Our connection is not broken mate." said Mooney and his eyes shined brighter.

The wolf grinned and slowly pulled the witch into a heated passionate kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and gently stroked hers. Mooney growled deep in his chest and pulled back breathing heavily.

"What about Remus, Mooney?" Hermione asked worryingly.

He sighed heavily, "He still refuses to see to reason. He doesn't want to believe your connection, mate."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Mooney smiled and ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. He breathed in the scent of sunflowers grateful that the connection was still there.

Mooney didn't know what he was going to do about his human. He was extremely stubborn and couldn't see pasted the end of his nose. He was being an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of him. What to do was the question.

The wolf held Hermione close and kissed her on the forehead. "If only my human would see to reason. What can I do?"

"The only thing you can do is talk to him."

Mooney looked up and his amber eyes made contact with the headmaster. He nodded and growled deep in his chest when the wizard stepped into the room. It was near full moon and he didn't want anyone near his mate. He would have to mark her soon no matter what his human said.

Albus backed up to the door. "I'm sorry."

He slid over and lifted Hermione onto the bed and laid her sleeping form on next to him. She laid her head back on his chest. Mooney carefully pulled the covers over her body. She snuggled closer.

"Did she sleep at all?"

"No she was too worried about you. Mr. Weaseley, Miss Weaseley, Mr. Potter, Miss Rane, and Mr. Longbottom came down yesterday to check on you."

"What of the ferret wonder?"

"He's sharing a decorated cell with his father." said Harry as walked into the room.

"Young cub you come to check on your old pal."

The messy head wizard smiled threw a chocolate frog at the werewolf. Mooney caught the box and thanked the boy. Harry smiled and the wolf motioned for him to enter.

Albus watched from the doorway. He realized he really didn't know much about the wolf. The wizard now realized you had to get permission before going near ones mate. He figured since Harry now lived with Remus that he had filled him in on the little details.

"I'll just go tell the others that your awake." said Albus and quietly left the room.

"Remus must understand that we belong together and our mate must be marked by the end of the year young cub."

The wizard nodded. He mentally thanked Mooney for that piece of information. Because this gave the matchmakers a time line.

Harry said good bye and left the couple. He took short cuts to Gryffindor tower to meet up with his friends.

OoOoO

Hit the purple button or is it blue. Anyway hit it!


	17. Plan 3

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Plan 3**_

The leafs slowly began to change colors and the wind began to chill. October was slowly on it's way. Hermione loved this time year and spent most of her time outside in the fresh air.

OoOo

The matchmakers met in the headmaster's office for the discussion of plan number three. Harry had informed them of what Mooney had told him about him marking Hermione by new years. They knew they didn't much time. They're plans had to be good. Remus was not seeing to agree with his wolf.

Professor Dumbledore motioned for the students to take their seats. They smiled and sat down. Harry asked where Professor Mc Gonagall was. Albus looked at the door and saw disheveled Minerva.

The witch's hair had fallen out of her strict bun and was wet and face red from anger.

"Don't even ask Albus."

"Professor what happened?" Nicole asked her head of house.

"Peeves," was all she said.

Ginny stood up and cast a drying spell and fixed her hair. The professor thanked the red head and took her seat next to Harry. They all sat in silence thinking of a plan of action. The matchmakers were running out of time.

"The Halloween ball is coming up soon." noted Ron.

"It's too far away. We need something between that time frame. Something that would work." Nicole told them.

The messy head wizard smiled at the witch. He would like to asked to the ball. He shook his head. This wasn't about him and Nicole. This was about Hermione and Remus.

"We can always lock them up in a broom closet." Neville suggested, "Or we can have Peeves do something and they wouldn't think we had anything to do with it."

Minerva shot her student a death glare. He swallowed hard at what she would do to him. Albus chuckled at his long time friend.

"I like the idea of Peeves help." Harry said in thought. "It's something a marauder would do," he grinned. "They can get out until-"

"he apologizes for hurting her." Nicole finished his sentence.

"Than they would be in the closet for a very long time." said Neville.

"Do you have a better plan?"

Harry nodded, "We lock them in his class room."

Albus nodded in agreement.

"You can't be seriously thinking about that!" Minerva said to the headmaster.

He's blue eyes twinkled and he looked over his half moon shaped glasses. "Yes. It might help some in the long run."

"It would help." the deputy said in agreement. "Than it's settled they'll be locked into the classroom."

"It can take place Friday so it want interfere with anything."

"But Ginny if we do everything on Friday they will catch on." Ron told his sister.

Oh fine than tomorrow."

They nodded in agreement it would go down Thursday.

OoOoO

Hit the button!!

OoOo

Sorry for such a short chapter guys. But the next one will be longer! Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them coming! You guys are great.


	18. Stuck

_**You guys are great. I have so many great reviews! Please keep them coming! If you have any ideas please feel free to send them my way!**_

_**OoOo**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Eight-teen **_

_**Stuck **_

Hermione sat in the library doing some research on the patronus change. She wanted more information. She knew Professor Lupin had to left out some information and she needed to know.

The witch looked at her watch and jumped out of her chair. She was late for DADA. Hermione ran and checked out the book and stuck it into her bag. She ran down the corridor ignoring Snape taking away house points.

Hermione opened the door and quietly walked into the class room and closed the door behind her with soft click.

"You're late Hermione," said Professor Lupin without looking up from the sixth year essays. "Please take your seat. You're assignment is on the board."

"Yes sir," and she took her seat next Nicole.

She pulled out her book and began her assignment. The class worked quietly until Professor Lupin assigned their homework and dismissed the class.

"Hermione may I see for a moment?"

She nodded and told her friends that she would meet them in the common room. They smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hermione my I inquire to why you was late for my class?"

"I was in the library and lost track of the time."

Remus smiled and walked around to the desk and leaned against it. "I use to do that all time. So no harm done."

Hermione smiled. This was the first time in along time he had looked her in the eye. She had missed those blue green eyes. They looked at each other in a comfortable silence. The witch blushed looked away.

The couple jumped when the door slammed shut. Remus quickly ran down the ale and stopped at the door. He pulled on handled, yet the door remained shut. The wizard waved his wand and nothing happened. Hermione walked up to her professor and he stepped back.

"Go on nothings going to work. I've tried."

"I know that." Hermione snapped.

Don't snapped at me Miss. Granger. I'm your professor."

Hermione sighed and sat down on top of the desk and the wizard joined the witch. They stared at the door in thought.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry smirked and waved his wand. The classroom door slammed and locked it's self. He waved it again and the door stuck to the doorframe.

"Remind me to thank Fred for that sticking charm." Harry told Ron.

Minerva and Albus walked pasted the trio and Ginny as well. The group turned around and walked over to them.

"They're in the classroom." Nicole told them.

The deputy smirked at them. "Well done. Let's see what they do." she winked and waved her wand the door vanished.

The headmaster placed a concealment charm over them and they leaned against the wall watching the couple.

OoOo

Hermione laid on her stomach in front of the door kicking her feet. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

"What are you doing," asked Remus and sat down next the witch.

"I'm trying to figure out what's holding this door shut. It must be some type of sticking charm."

"Oh no you don't; you're not blasting my door open."

"I wouldn't do that," she said twisting a strain of hair around her finger. She looked at the wizard and smiled.

Remus raised a brow at the young woman. He knew she would blast his door open. Because when Hermione had her mind set on something she would do it. He loved that about her.

Remus took a deep breath to calm his self, because who ever locked the door chose the wrong time of the month. He shook his head. It sounded like he had woman's problem. The full moon was tomorrow night and Mooney was restless. He wanted out. Remus didn't want the wolf to come forward. Mooney had enough time with her. The wolf wanted him to tell Hermione how he felt, but she deserved better than an man old enough to be her father.

OoOo

Harry groaned. Nothing was happening. Remus wasn't saying he was sorry. He was trying to ignore her and it was very aggravating.

Nicole squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Just wait and watch."

He sighed and nodded his head.

OoOo

'_Tell her how you feel.' said Mooney. _

'_No she's too young.'_

_The wolf growled, 'You are so stupid!'_

Hermione looked at Remus and smiled. She saw his eyes flash from amber to blue green.

"Come on out Mooney."

He shook his head, "Not now mate. The human must spend time with you."

Hermione nodded understanding that Remus needed to spend time with her.

The witch sat up and leaned her back against the door and looked him in the eye. "Remus why want you talk to me?"

"I'm Professor Hermione not a friend."

She sighed and leaned her head against the door. Did he not remember what happened. The pain that was caused to both of them. He could have died. She just figured for sure he did not feel the same way she felt.

Hermione stood up, "Do not remember what happened? Do not remember the pain you and Mooney felt? You could have died!"

Remus jumped up, "I remember! Mooney's apart of me."

"You finally admit that he's apart of you!"

The wizard pushed her against the door and pinned her arms above her head. "Of course I do. He's caused me pain since I was five." he growled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Hermione said in deadly whisper.

"You should be." he growled in her ear.

OoOo

Ginny walked up to the door. "We should let them out. What happens if he hurts her."

Nicole rested a hand on the red head's shoulder. "He want."

OoOo

Hermione stared Remus in his eyes. "He want let you hurt me."

He raised a brow at he witch. He slammed her against the door. She moaned at the pain. She was shocked that it actually turned her on instead of scaring her. Remus raised a questionable brow.

"Does that turn on Hermione?" asked the wizard. "Than you're more twisted than I thought."

'_Go on and give her what she wants. Go on. Show her that you're not to be messed with.' said Mooney. _

'_She's my student.'_

'_The witch is begging for it.'_

Remus growled and pinned her hip to the door and squeezed her wrist. She moaned at the pain. He slammed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue. He slowly slid his hands down the curves of her waist. He pressed his body closer to hers. Remus kissed her jaw line and loosened her tie and removed it throwing it on the floor.

OoOo

"Do you call that apology?" asked Ron.

They shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know if Professor Lupin's acting on human or wolf instincts." Nicole told the group.

"We'll just have to wait." Albus told his students.

OoOo

They pulled back breathing heavily. Remus cup her face with both of his hands.

"What are you doing to me Hermione?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm loving you that's what I'm doing to you Remus."

He let go and stepped back away from the witch. "You can't love me."

"Why can't I love you?"

"I'm not worthy."

Hermione face grew red with anger and she slammed him against the wall. She gripped his robes and looked him in the eye.

"Stop it. Just stop it! You are worthy of love. Why are hiding away from the world? Why?"

Remus looked at the witch. She slammed him against the wall again waiting for answer. He figured if she hit him it would knock the answer she wanted out of him.

"Please answer me," pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I know how Mooney feels it's your turn Remus."

Hermione stared at the wizard as the tears rolled down her face. Remus wanted to dry them but he stopped him self. It was against the rules to love her. He would never let her know his feelings.

She rested her forehead on his chest and she shook with sobs. He unknowing wrapped his arms around her shaking body. The wizard knew she was waiting but he wasn't ready to tell her. He would have to wait. Even if Mooney had other plans.

"I'm sorry."

The door click and slowly opened revealing the empty corridor.

The couple didn't realize it was open. They were content in each other arms.

OoOo

"He apologized." Ginny said, "But didn't tell her he loved her," she put her expendable ears into her bag.

Albus removed the charm and ushered them to leave the hall and head back to common room. They all went their separate ways.

OoOo

Remus pulled back when he saw the door was open. Hermione turned around and grabbed her bag. She left the room without a word. He sighed heavily and watched her leave.

"It's for the best." he whispered and left the classroom.

OoOo

Hit it!


	19. Patrnous and the lupin's Family History

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_**The Patronus and the Lupin Family History**_

Hermione walked into the crowded common room ignoring her friends. She went up to her dorm in tears. The witch slammed the door behind her and flopped down onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow shaking with sobs. Hermione couldn't understand why Remus was denying him self to be happy. She had loved him for so long and she threw her heart into his arms and he crushed it. She couldn't deny Mooney. He loved her in a way she wished his human would, but she wouldn't give up on Remus Lupin. Hermione would make him see that he could love and be loved.

Hermione turned her head and picked up her bag. She sat up and pulled out the large book she had checked out earlier that day. _Myths and History of the Wizarding World. _She grabbed a pillow and sat it her lap and opened the large book. The witch read down the title of the chapters. She raised her brow at what the book contained. It had the wizarding families crest! Hermione shrugged.

She bit her lip and turned to page 465 of the patronus change.

_**The patrnous charm was created by one of the most powerful wizards, Merlin. He created the charm to protect his love ones. He made the charm to take form of a creature that the person saw as a protector. The patronus is and was one of the post powerful spells in existence. **_

_**Over the centuries fact turned to legend and legend turned to myth. It is said that Merlin's son, Jake made a special but rare change to the patrnous charm. He made it so that the creature would change form as a loved ones crest and those as a protector and soul bond love. **_

Hermione looked at the book in shock. Professor Lupin had left out one of the most important parts of the myth. He was her protector and soul bond love. She sat back against the head board. Is that why he protected her in the final battle? Was that why Mooney didn't attack her in third year? Is that why he answered her call as well? She had so many questions but no answers.

Hermione turned to the chapter of family crest. She hoped to find some answers to her unanswered questions. She took a deep breath and turned to the _L's_

_The Lupin family is one of the most oldest families in the wizarding history. They can trace back their family to the line of Merlin. The Lupins are the last disentrances of Merlin. It is also said that the child of the Remus Lupin married the grand daughter of King Arthur and the title Lord remained in the family lines. _

Hermione almost dropped the book to the floor in shock. Her defense professor was a lord. She took a deep breath and continued to read.

_Before the death of Lord Remus Lupin he had a family crest created in honor of his family. The crest was that of wolf. The meaning of his family's name. _

The witch dropped the book and shock. That was her patronus creature a wolf. Remus John Lupin was her protector and soul bond love. He most likely knows the truth. He had to know. He just doesn't want to believe it.

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on her door. The door opened and Ginny and Nicole walked into the room.

"Mione are you ok?" Nicole asked. "We're worried about you."

She handed the witch the book. "You remember when my patrnous changed from a otter to a wolf. I told you about the myth."

They nodded and sat down on the bed next their friend. Ginny read over Nicole's shoulder. They looked up at the witch in shock at the information.

"I don't think it's a myth guys," said Hermione. "I mean the way Professor said it and, how he looked when told me about it. He knows it's true. He's the last descent of Merlin!"

"We have to tell the guys." said Ginny and she jumped up and ran down the stairs with the book.

"No Gin!" yelled Hermione and ran after the red head.

"Wait for me!" Nicole ran after the witch.

OoOoO

Ginny held out the book to Harry and told him to read it. Ron got up and Neville read over the messy head wizard's shoulder. But by the time Hermione got down to the common room her best friend had the book.

"Oh my gods." said Harry and looked up at the witches. "This is impossible."

Nicole shook her head, "No it's not. I'm Remus's second cousin. He is Lord Lupin. The last descent of Merlin. He just didn't want the title for once in his life. His parents moved for Scotland when he was one. They did it for him. They wanted him to live a normal childhood. Can you understand?"

The group stared at the witch in a state of shock. They couldn't believe the information. It was a total shock to them. Remus Lupin had hidden a secret far greater than his Lycanthophy.

"I understand." said Harry and closed the book. "I didn't want to be known as the boy-who-lived. He didn't want to be singled out as a Lord."

"Thank you." Nicole said and handed the book back to Hermione. "I suggest you take that back to the library. I can not believe they wrote in a book!"

"It's history." Hermione snapped. "They need history."

"And at my family's expense!"

Harry stood up and rested a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "It's ok. Just take the book back. We will tell no one of what we learned today. Understood?"

They all nodded. Remus deserved his privacy. If he wished for his history to be known he would tell them. As for now it was the group's secret.

Hermione left the common room and took the book back to the library, and wondered if Professor Lupin's friends knew about his family's history. They most likely didn't know about his blood line. She would find a right time to tell him. She knew he would be shocked she knew. But he did have a right to be informed.

This was currently a twist of the story of the patronus charm's history.

OoOoO

Hit the button!

Love a good twist in a story! It makes you wonder what else he is hiding.


	20. The Visit and the Tryouts

_**The reviews are great guys! I can't believe that I have over 100 reviews. Please keep them coming!**_

_**XxX**_

_**I do have many readers that are not leaving reviews. So please take a second and hit the go button!**_

_**XxX**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty **_

_**The Visit & Quidditch Tryouts **_

Remus paced the floor in front of the fireplace his robes blew behind him. He ran his hand trough his hair mumbling under his breath. He didn't notice the portrait open and Albus and Minerva walked into the room followed by a man.

He had brown hair with a few strands of gray, tone skin, blue eyes and board shoulders and wore fine cut black robes. He was Remus's father John Lupin. (Kara died two years ago. Remus's mother. F.Y.I.)

John shook his head. Nicole had owled him earlier that week and told him that Remus was having problems. He just didn't realize it was this bad.

"Remus." gently said John.

The wizard quickly turned around and saw his father standing next to the headmaster.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Nicole wrote me. She's worried about you son," he turned to the couple, "Please leave us."

They nodded and left father and son.

John walked over to his son and rested his right hand on Remus's shoulder. A square shape ring with a wolf caught the fire light. The werewolf looked at the dancing flames in thought. He walked over to the mantle and rested both hands on it.

"Hermione's patronus changed to a wolf. It was an otter before." said the wizard. "She my soul bond and mate. But it's against the rules to love her."

John walked over and stood beside Remus. "Son it's not against the rules to love her. You don't want to admit that she loves you and you love her."

The wizard quickly snapped his head in his father direction and he cocked his head to the side. "She's my mate, human. She must be marked by the new year or we will be six feet under." Mooney told him.

The wizard slowly stepped back in shock. He had never seen Remus show his wolf. It was frightening to him.

"What have you done with my son?"

Mooney cocked his head to the left and his eyes shined brighter and wolfish grin graced his face. "I'm Mooney and do not worry Remus is here. I have done nothing to him. I've always been apart of him. He's apart of me," and he sat down on the couch. "I am only as smart as my human. I was blessed to find such a human. He will not listen to me. He's such a stubborn human and will not see to reason."

John sat down in the arm chair across from the wizard. He looked into the amber eyes. He had never seen before. It still scared him but, relaxed when he saw no harm was coming to son. He ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to help the best way he could. Because if this _wolf_ was telling the truth. He didn't want to loose his son.

Mooney smiled, "My mate's friends and two meddling professors have been playing a game and for one is having fun with it. They are playing matchmaker. Remus will not know. If I wish to leave my human in the dark about things I can."

"This is impossible."

"Oh, dear John nothing's impossible. I'll leave you to talk to Remus."

The wizard nodded and saw his eyes change to blue green. Remus walked over to the window and smiled.

"Come along. They're having quidditch tryouts."

John smiled and followed his son out to the pitch.

OoOoO

The wizard's walked up the belchers and Remus sat down beside Hermione.

"Hi Professor."

"Hello Hermione. What's going on?"

"Harry was made team captain."

"He truly is James Potter's son. Hermione this is my father, John Lupin."

It's nice to meet you sir" she held out her hand.

"Like wise, dear," he shook her hand.

Hermione turned her attention back to the team. She yelled for Nicole. She turned around and waved at the trio.

"Neville's trying out." Remus said in shock.

She laughed and told him that Nicole nagged him until he said yes. He laughed and looked at the group.

The tryouts were tuff and demanding. Harry wanted the best team possible, and since Malfoy was sharing a cell with is father. The Slytherin team would have a hard time. Harry only smirked that was the icing on the cake.

"Nicole you're next." said the wizard and smiled at the witch.

She blushed and mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground.

Hermione smiled at the couple. She hoped that they would get together. She was sad when Lavender broke it off with Ron. She apparently wanted nothing but to sleep with one of the legendary trio. When he refused she dumped him for someone who would put out.

The trio watched the witch the fly around doing well on the field. The witch whistled at her friend. Harry called her down. He had seen enough. She was defiantly good enough for the team as a chaser.

He was surprised at Neville. He was a great beater. He had seen everyone and told them that they would know soon if they had made the team.

OoOoO

The group walked out the changing room tired from the workout they got. Hermione said good bye to Mr. Lupin and followed her friends to the common room.

Remus said bye to his father. He told him to think about what he wanted. He left the grounds.

OoOoO

Please review me!


	21. Plan 4

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-One **_

_**Plan 4**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Nicole sat in the Gryffindor common room. Nicole sat next Harry on the couch. She had her head rested on his shoulder as he played with her hair. She began to become more and more comfortable around the wizard. She slowly allowed her self to show her feelings. The witch was still unsure about his feelings towards her. Nicole didn't want to push him to were he wouldn't like her.

Ginny smiled and winked at Harry. The red head was glad that Nicole took her little advice to slowly show her interests in Harry. She hoped he would ask her to the Halloween dance was coming up soon.

Ron stood up and told them it was time to meet McGonagall and Dumbledore. They walked out of the portrait hole and made their way to the headmaster's office.

Nicole was talking to Harry and wasn't paying attention to were she was going and ran into something or someone hard.

Severus quickly grabbed the witch by the arm and Harry noticed a gold band on his left hand. He had never seen it before. He looked away before Snape noticed him starring.

"Careful Miss Rane watch where you're going next time. I want be so nice next time," and he walked by but turned around, "and five points from Gryffindor."

The group continued down the hall to the headmaster's office. Harry gave the password.

"Guys, I saw a wedding band on Snape's hand just a few minutes ago." Harry told them as they stepped onto the moving stair case.

"No you didn't Snape wouldn't be married! He's too mean to be married," stated Ron.

"I saw it too." Neville said as he knocked on the door.

"Who would be crazy enough to marry Professor Snape?" Nicole said and they walked into the room.

"My great- great granddaughter." said Albus as they walked into the room. "Kara died giving birth to their son Josh. He died two hours later."

Ginny quietly shut the door with a soft click. She looked at the wizard with sad eyes.

"Is that why he's always wearing black?" asked Harry.

The headmaster motioned to the empty chairs and the students sat down.

"Yes. He has never for given his self. I guess he never will," and Minerva walked into the room. "But this doesn't leave this room. I am understood?"

"Yes, sir." They said at once.

Minerva sat down next to Nicole. "Ok let's get started. I swear that man is impossible."

Albus chuckled and sat down behind his desk. "The Halloween dance is coming soon. We can do something then. It wouldn't be expected. We can have a teacher/student dance."

"I like the idea, but what if Professor Lupin doesn't ask Mione?" asked Ginny.

The headmaster stroked his bred in thought. "I think we might need more help."

"Huh?" they said in confused tone.

"Minerva floo for Severus."

The groups mouths dropped in shock. She smirked and rose from her seat. The witch quickly flooed for the Potions Master. He soon stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ah, you want me to watch over their detention." he stated.

Albus waved his wand, "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"Very well. We need your help."

"I will not be apart of your match matching." hissed Severus.

"Remus and Hermione deserve to be happy Severus."

He sighed and unknowingly played with his band that resided on his left hand. The wizard had removed the charm because today was the five year anniversary of Kara and Josh Snape deaths.

He looked up and let his uncaring mask fall. "What do you need me to do Albus?"

The wizard's blue eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. "The Halloween dance is coming up and we're having a teacher/student dance. I want you to dance with Miss Granger. If Remus doesn't ask her."

Severus raised a brow at the man. "Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you my boy."

He bowed slightly and left the way he entered.

"That's settled. You may go before Miss Granger questions of your where abouts." Minerva said.

They smiled and left the office in hope that the plan would work. They were running out of time the new year was coming up quicker than they thought.

OoOoO

Review me!


	22. Hosmeade Trip

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Hogsmeade Trip**_

Hermione ran down the stairs into the entrance hall and ran into Professor Lupin. He quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. She looked up from his chest and felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Are you ok?" asked the wizard. He looked her up and down with amber. "Falling into my arms at last mate?"

The witch blushed brighter. Mooney smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. He cupped her face with both of his hands and captured her lips with his own.

OoO

Harry and Nicole stopped in their tracks about the public display of affection. Ron and Luna walked up to the couple. The red head's mouth dropped opened.

OoO

Mooney pulled back and stroked her cheeks. She looked at him with glassy eyes of tears that threaten to fall and, he knew the reason behind her tears.

"It's all well my witch. Do not worry. I'll talk to him some more. I'm doing all can. He still sees his self unworthy." He kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Go and have fun. You leave the human to me."

She nodded and watched the wizard walk down the hall.

The group walked over to Hermione. She smiled at Luna and Ron. He had asked the blonde to the dance yesterday. Harry had of yet to puck up the courage to ask Nicole to the dance. Hermione still had to find a date. She personally didn't want a date. The person she wanted. She couldn't have.

"Lets go catch a carriage." Ron said and took Luna's hand walked out of the door into cool air.

"They make a better couple than him and Lavender." Hermione whispered to the group.

"Yea they do. I personally think he should have dated Luna in the first place. Neville said took Ginny's hand and walked out of the door followed by Harry, Hermione and Nicole.

They all squeezed into a carriage. Minerva raised a brow at the students. She shook her head as small smile graced her face. She gave the group a small wave only noticed by the group.

"Good luck guys. You'll needed with Hermione."

"Yes they will need luck."

The witch screamed and quickly turned around, "Albus. How many times have I told you don't do that!"

Albus gave a smile, squeak and ran from the witch.

"Get back here!" and she was quickly on the headmaster's heals.

The remaining students looked at the headmaster and deputy headmistress in amusement. Severus only shook his head and went down to the potions lab.

OoOoO

The group first went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer. They found a booth in the back and Harry offered to pay. They tried to protest but it didn't work.

Rosmarta brought them their drinks and left the group. Harry smiled and handed Nicole her drink. She smiled and thanked him for the butterbeer. He nodded and winked at the witch.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled. It remained her of Sirius always winking at her or Hermione. She guess he had gotten it from his godfather. It was something he had done…well only with her. The red head mentally shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hermione we need to find you the prefect out fit."

"No Nicole. I'm not dressing as some type of strange creature."

"We were think something a bit more…well not a Halloween costume."

She raised a brow. Nicole only smiled. Ginny had told her about Hermione wasn't really into the whole Halloween thing. So they decided to make it something she would want to be seen in.

They finished their drinks and the girls stood up from their seats. They said their good byes, but Harry gently grabbed Nicole's hand. She turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

The witch blushed slightly and smiled. "I would love to go with you Harry."

The wizard smiled and the girls pulled Nicole away from the guys and left the Three Broomsticks.

OoOoO

Nicole and Ginny drug Hermione around Hogsmeade getting the small things first like makeup, because they knew that she didn't have any. Then it was time to find the perfect out fit for them. They wanted Hermione to look hot because, they needed to give Remus a push. Nicole only hoped the talk with his father went well.

"Angela's Costumes and Gowns." Hermione said with a questionable face.

"Yea. The store just opened late week." Nicole explained and they dragged her into the store.

Luna, Ginny, Nicole and Hermione were greeted with a woman with long red hair, fair skin, deep brown eyes and slim figure. She smiled and introduced her self.

"I am Angela. If you need help let me know."

They nodded and the witch left the group.

Luna, Ginny and Nicole drug the witch all over the store. Hermione shook her head at every dress they showed her. They groaned. The witches showed dress after dress and tried on dress after dress.

"This only shows-" Hermione was interrupted when Angela held up a gown.

"It's perfect." said Ginny and she took it from the store owner, "Try it on," and handed it to her best friend.

Hermione groaned and walked into the changing room. She came out and the girls smiled.

They had finally find her a dress. It didn't take long for Luna, Ginny and Nicole to find theirs. They paid and left the store. They picked up their jewelry and shoes.

"Ok. We need to meet the boys at the carriages." Nicole told them.

They nodded and walked to the carriage. Harry smiled and help the witch into the carriage. They rode to school.

OoOoO

The wizards help the witches out of the carriage. Harry tried to look at Nicole's dress. She smacked him up side the head and shook her head.

"Not until the dance bud."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and she shook her head again. He crossed his arms. The girls laughed and went into the castle.

"Waiting sucks."

Ron and Neville laughed and they went to the common room.

OoOoO

Hit the Button!

OoOoO

I have had many visitors that have not left reviews. So please take two seconds to post them. I want to thank those who have posted! They're great keep them coming!


	23. Getting Ready

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three **_

_**Getting Ready **_

Nicole, Ginny and Luna walked into Hermione's room and laid their gowns down on the bed and put their shoes on the floor near the four post bed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and wet hair and jumped at the sight of the trio in her room. She was about to throw them out when she saw their gowns. The dance was tonight. She mentally slapped her self. The witch had promised to get ready with her friends. Ok not promised forced to let the girls do her hair and makeup. 

"Let's get started," Nicole pushed Hermione into an empty chair. 

She gulp and looked at her three friends. Hermione saw a muggle waxing kit, hair color (High lights!), scissors, nail polish and makeup and jewelry. This was why Hermione never went to salons. She had her mother do those things. 

"Do you know how to do that stuff?" she asked worryingly. 

"My muggle friend, Hannah is a beautician. She taught me everything I know. I'm a quick study," slipped the rubber gloves on. 

Hermione gulped, "Ah maybe-" rip- "Owww!"

Nicole made a hissing noise. "Sorry," and she smiled at the girls. "The left." She placed the strip on the brow and yanked it off. 

"Sweet Mother of Merlin!" Hermione sat up and Luna held her down. 

Nicole quickly waxed the lip. 

"Owww!!" 

Ginny bit her lip to stop laughing. Luna and the red head allowed her to do their waxing last night. They wanted to know how it felt to be done the muggle way. She had also high lighted their hair and did their nails. They knew it would take them just about all day with Hermione. 

Nicole waved her wand and red skin vanished from the witch's face. She cut her hair to her shoulders. (it had grown.) 

Luna dried her hair and made it look oily or like it hadn't been washed in two days. So the color would hold. 

The blonde smiled. She was going to color Hermione's hair. Nicole had showed her last night while she did Ginny's, anyway if she messed up she could always use magic. 

Luna turned Hermione's chair around and popped the gloves on. The witch looked at Nicole and Ginny with a pledging look. Ginny covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. 

Hermione was pretty and learned how to put on make up and do her hair over the summer. They wanted Remus to look at her. Really look at her. They hoped this plan would work. 

Luna pulled Hermione's hair through a cap while she screamed and protested the inter time. The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled the last hair the cap. She carefully colored the hair. 

Luna gasped, "Music Gin!" 

"W-what it can't be starting already?" 

Nicole laughed and pointed to her muggle radio on the bedside table. 

"Oh, my radio." Hermione said with a nervous laugh. 

The witch rolled her eyes and walked over and turned it on. She sighed that was much better. She looked at the clock it was five and the dance started at seven. She shook her head. They should have gotten their a little earlier. She mentally shrugged and walked over to the closet. The witch laid Hermione's gown on the bed. 

Ginny turned Hermione's chair around. She was going to do her best friend's makeup. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She gave up the fight after the lip waxing. She thought well let them have their fun. She might actually get Remus's attention. 

The red head leaned Hermione's head back and carefully applied the eye shadow and eye liner. She put a little bit of blush on and out lined her lips with lip liner. She instructed for Hermione to look up as she applied the mascara. Ginny smiled at the finished work. 

"What you think?" She spun her around. 

"It looks great!" Nicole and Luna said at once. "Nails!" 

Ginny and Luna removed the plastic off the dresses while Nicole did her nails. She waved her wand and they dried. The witch stood up and removed the cap. Hermione's curly hair fell to her shoulders. The witch looked at her hair wondering what to do while Ginny and Luna did each others hair. 

Nicole twisted the witch's hair and pined it to where her hair had curls piled neatly on top of her head. She placed curls to frame her face and some to hang freely at the back. Nicole waved her wand to make it stay in place. She grabbed a rein stone clip and placed it on the left side. She handed Hermione a pair of dangly ear rings. She put them through her holes. Nicole placed a chocker around her neck. 

"Ok dress." Luna told her friend and help Hermione step into the dress. She zipped it up on the right side. 

Nicole and Ginny's mouths dropped in awe. They didn't say a word only lead the witch to the full length minor. 

Hermione was hair was pulled back elegantly and framed her face bringing out her features of her face. She had brown gold eye makeup, brown eyeliner that brought out her bright brown eyes, light blush, pink lip liner with gloss that shined. 

The dress was v cut shape neckline with thin straps that crossed in the back. The color was light blue and gradually got darker the further it went down. It had slit on the left side that stopped just above her knee and fit showing off her figure. 

The witch turned around the back straps cross in the back the v cut stopped at just above her butt showing off her tone back. 

Ginny squealed, "You have a tattoo!" 

Hermione smiled shyly. The tattoo was of her animgus form of a sliver wolf and was howling at the moon. 

"I got after I passed my training. You can hear it howl." she told them. 

The trio walked over and heard the wolf howl. They smiled that would defiantly drawl Mooney to her without a doubt. 

Nicole quickly waved her wand and her hair was fixed into a French twist and slipped into her dress. She had done her makeup before they came to Hermione's room. 

Nicole's gown was dark navy blue with sparkles and thin straps and showed off her figure. She wore black high heels. She had light makeup that brought out her brown eyes. She had diamond stud ear rings and a v shaped necklace. 

Luna had on a pink gown with thin braided straps and had a slit on the right side that stopped just above her knee. She had on white high heels. She had on light pink eye shadow, gray eyeliner, light pink blush and clear gloss. 

Luna's jewelry was dangling hoops and her hair was pulled back in a bun with a diamond wrap that held it in place. 

Ginny had a deep red dress that flare out at the bottom and was v cut at the neck with gold straps that crossed in the back it showed off her shape of her body. 

The red head's hair was pulled neatly on top of her head and held in place with gold rose clip. She wore a gold heart shaped necklace and a pair of hoop ear rings and red high heels. 

Ginny's makeup was simple light and dark browns and brown eyeliner and clear gloss. 

OoOo

Remus stood at his closet and pulled out a elegant cut black robes and slipped them on and let his hair hang loosely in his eyes. His eyes held an amber tent due to arraival of the full moon. 

The wizard opened his bedside dresser and pulled out a small black box. He slowly opened it and inside was an oval shaped ring with the Lupin's family crest of a wolf. Remus pulled it out and looked at it closely. He had really never wore the ring. He had only wore it at formal functions. 

"It's time for me to take on my birthright." whispered the wizard. "I'm 35 years old." he sighed and slowly slipped the ring onto his right hand. 

He put on his shoes and stuck his wand into his pocket and walked out of his chambers with his robes blowing behind him. 

OoOoO

Harry, Ron and Neville decide to dress in dress robes instead of a Halloween costumes. 

Harry tried to flatten his messy black hair. He groaned and finally gave up it would never lay flat. 

Ron looked at minor and shrugged and stood next to his best friend. Neville brushed his hair and smiled. 

They put their wands in their pockets and left the dorm and walked into the common room. 

OoOoO

The trio stood in the common room waiting for their dates. They tried not to act nervous. They looked at each other and nodded. 

Nicole walked down the stairs followed by Ginny, Hermione and Luna. They laughed at the boys expressions. 

Harry shook his head and took his date's hand. Ron and Neville followed suit. Harry smiled at Hermione and took her hand. He would walk her and Nicole to the great hall. He didn't want her to walk in alone. 

They group left the tower and made their way to the great hall. 

OoOoO

Hit me!


	24. Halloween Dance

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four **_

_**Halloween Dance**_

Harry opened the doors to the great hall and they walked into the hall. It had been transformed into a dance hall. The long tables were replaced by many round tables to make a large open area for a dance floor. A stage had been placed were the high table would have been located. The ceiling was enchanted with pumpkins, bats, black and orange candles. A long table was located on the far left side with food, candy and punch.

The first through fourth years had supper an hour before the party started and the fifth through seventh years would dine during the dance. It would last seven to midnight.

OoOo

Remus looked up and saw Hermione. She took his breath away. He had never thought she could be anymore beautiful. He was wrong. He heard Mooney howl in approval. The wizard smiled and nodded to her when she passed by.

Hermione smiled and nodded in return and the group took their seats. Harry helped his best friend to her seat. He help his date to her seat. Nicole smiled and sat down.

Minerva and Albus walked over to Remus. The witch looked the wizard and smiled.

"You look very handsome tonight Remus," said the deputy and she noticed the ring that resided on his right. She knew the crest well. Her parents were in the that circle. "You're Lord Arthur Lupin's grandson?" she whispered in shock.

Remus looked at the witch. "How do know that?"

"My parents knew Arthur and Gwen very well. Didn't notice it before."

The wizard wasn't surprised that Minerva would piece the puzzle together. He knew that her family went to his families functions. He was too young at the time to really go to the parties. She didn't really see him at a young age, but he did remember meeting her once at his grandmother's last birthday party. He was seven.

"Yes Minerva I am the grandson of Lord Arthur and Lady Gwen Lupin."

The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled at the news. He had heard the conversation. "Well, the last of Merlin and King Arthur's line has been here for many years without my knowledge."

"I wish for it to stay that way." He bowed slightly at Minerva and walked away.

The witch hit the wizard on the arm. "Are you happy," and she walked passed Hermione and her friends table.

They had seen the deputy hit the headmaster on the arm. They laughed at the interaction between the two. The group had never seen their head of house hit anyone. Well, except throw a couple of hexes at Umbrage.

Remus walked over to a spot were he could watch Hermione without anyone noticing him starring. He couldn't help but watch the beautiful witch. He loved. He had finally admitted that to his self after his father had left the school. But he would never let her know of his feelings. Mooney wasn't giving up on his human. He need him to tell his mate. He need to mark and mark her soon.

He saw Hermione leave the table and walk over to the refreshment table.

"At lest go over there Lupin." Severus said as he walked up to the wizard.

"It's none of your concern Severus."

"Get your ass over there now," he shoved the werewolf out from the shadows.

Remus sighed and walked across the hall and stopped at the table.

Ron motioned to the refreshment. The group turned their attention to the couple. They were close enough to hear their conversation, because band hadn't started playing yet. They smiled at their luck.

"Hello Professor Lupin."

"Hello Hermione. You look very beautiful tonight."

The witch blushed and took a sip of punch trying to think of what to say next. She looked at him and smiled. Hermione sighed and sat her cup down.

"Turn around."

Remus gave her a puzzled look.

"Just turn around. Please."

He didn't ask any questions and turned around.

"You're just like my older brother Sean rushing to get dressed and not straitening the back of robes or suit." she said gently as she straitened the back of his robes. She brushed the kinks out.

"I didn't know you had an older brother," turned to look at her.

"Will you hold still. There all done."

He turned around and thanked her. Hermione told him at Sean was actually her half brother and her father was married before he married her mother. Sean lived in Rome. She barely saw him.

He nodded and he looked out at the students.

"A guess I'll go back to my friends. I'll see you later Professor."

"Have fun."

She nodded.

OoOoO

The group groaned. It was hopeless. The wizard was just too stubborn. This was harder than they thought. They hoped Hermione dancing with Snape will make him jealous enough to cut in and dance with her.

After the students and staff had their fill of the large feast the house elf made. The headmaster walked up to the stage and smiled at the students.

"I like to welcome all of you to the Halloween Dance. The perfects have done a wonderful job with decorations this year. The dance will be from seven to midnight.

I would like to welcome the Mils and Shadow Witches! Everyone have fun! Let the dance begin!" and he walked off the stage.

The students got up and took their dates onto the dance floor. Albus led Minerva out onto the dance floor.

Hermione sat back and smiled as she watched her friends dance with their dates. She laughed when she saw Ron step on Luna's foot. She learned from last year that the poor guy couldn't dance. Even with Neville teaching him.

The large doors opened and Albus's eyes twinkled at the man that walked into the great hall. Minerva followed the wizard's gaze.

"Albus you didn't, John Lupin."

"We needed another chaperone, and Miss Granger has no one. Who better than John?"

She smiled and shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn't believe him.

Remus raised a brow at the headmaster when he saw his father walk through the door. What was he up to? The wizard only sighed and watched his father walk over to Hermione. Ah so that was his plan trying to get to Hermione through his father.

OoOoO

Hermione looked up and was surprised to see the wizard. John smiled at the witch.

He extended his hand, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She smiled. "Yes you may Lord Lupin," and she took his hand.

The song changed to slow song. John spun Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"I see you have figured out my family heritage."

"I read about in a book."

The wizard nodded. "You also know that the truth of the patronus change is true." He spun her out and back in again.

"Yes sir. I do."

"I want you to know that my son does love you. He loves you very much. He's just afraid of hurting you."

"Well slapping him didn't knock sense into him."

John laughed and spun her one more time. The song ended and bowed and led her off the dance floor. He thanked her for the dance and walked over to his son.

OoOoO

The night wore on and Hermione shared dances with Harry, Ron Neville and John and even one with the headmaster.

Remus watched her closely with pang of jealousy. He ignored Mooney's nagging him to dance with the witch. He didn't want to give her wrong impression or give into Mooney's howling.

Harry walked over to the headmaster and told him it was time to put plan four into action. Albus nodded and walked up onto the stage. He smiled at the werewolf and Hermione.

"I would like to inform you that we are having a student/teacher dance. Please students or staff ask them to dance," he walked off the stage.

Harry smirked and asked Minerva to dance. She smiled slightly and allowed the wizard to lead her out onto the dance floor. Ginny was with the headmaster. Ron was with Madam Hooch. Neville was with Professor Sprout. Luna was with Professor Flitwick. (LOL)

Hermione sighed when she realized that Remus wasn't going to ask her to dance.

Albus looked at Severus and jerked his head in Hermione's direction. The Potions Master sneered and walked out of the shadows and up to the witch.

"May I have this dance Miss Granger?" he held out his hand.

Hermione looked at her potions professor for a moment and smiled and took his hand. Severus led her out onto the dance.

He held her at respectable distance. The wizard let his cold mask fall and, the witch was some what shocked to see his eyes soften.

"Who taught you how to dance sir?"

He spun her out and back in. "My wife taught me. But it you tell anyone about that it will be detention for a month."

She nodded. "I want tell anyone sir."

OoOoO

Remus watched Hermione and growled deep in his chest. He didn't like his mate in another man's arms.

'_We finally agree on something, human. You don't like her being in his arms.' growled Mooney. _

'_Go take her. Mate belongs in our arms not that human's.' _

'_You're right. She belongs to us! And no one else.'_

'_Go and take her from him.' and with that the wolf was quiet. _

John smiled when he saw his son walked out onto the dance floor. He hoped Remus wouldn't knock the man out. He saw anger in his son's eyes.

OoOoO

Remus walked over to the couple and raised a brow at Severus with his hands balled up at his sides. He restrained his self from knocking the wizard out.

Severus only stepped back not wanting to be punched out. The wizard walked off the dance floor.

Remus held out his hand. Hermione smiled. She looked into his eyes and noticed she would be dancing with both wolf and human. She wouldn't have it any other way. The witch took the wizard's hand and slowly led her around the floor.

OoOoO

Harry smiled and told Professor McGonagall to look to her right. She did and a smiled crossed her face. It worked. Remus had cut in just the way they hoped.

OoOoO

Remus slowly moved his hand around her waist and pulled her a little closer to were he felt her body against his, but to were the students couldn't notice.

The dance ended too soon for the couple. Remus leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded her head. He bowed out and walked off the dance floor.

OoOoO

Harry returned to the table were he spotted his friends. They exchanged smiles and sat down a the table. They wondered what Remus had told Hermione.

Remus slipped out of the great hall with his cloak in hand. The group smiled when they saw him leave. Hermione walked up to her friends and told them she was going up to her room. They nodded but knew she was meeting Remus. She walked out of the great hall.

The group looked at each other.

"It worked!"

OoOoO

Hit me one time!!


	25. A Walk in the Gardens

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**A Walk in the Garden **_

Remus stood at the doors that led to the gardens. He smiled when he saw Hermione walked towards him. He noticed the wolf that was on her back. the wizard gently ran his fingers across the tattoo. Mooney howled inside the human's head. It was a feeling of longing for her. He wanted her now. Remus realized now how Mooney felt for the witch. He snapped out of the trance when he heard his name.

"I thought you wouldn't come." he held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand and he led her to the gardens. They walked down the gravel path. She shivered when a gust of wind blew and, he removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Hermione thanked him and they continued to walk down the path.

"I spent a good bit of time here when I was student. I came here to get away from James and Sirius."

She smiled. "I do that with Harry and Ron."

Remus held her hand and smiled at her. They walked in a comfortable silence. He looked up at the moon. Hermione gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's on you mind? Something's bothering you."

Hermione looked at Remus and bit her bottom lip. "I know the truth about you. I know that your crest is a wolf. I know that you're my protector. Please Remus don't lie to me."

Remus stopped and looked at the witch. He crested her cheek, "It's true. All of it's true. I know you know that I am a Lord. My father told me. It's ok."

"Just don't go all proper on me."

The werewolf laughed and nodded in agreement. He took her hand and they walked deep into the garden. They stopped in front of the fountain.

Remus looked at Hermione in the eyes and looked at her lips. He slowly lend closer.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," and he leaned in closer.

They're lips almost touched when they heard students in the garden. They pulled apart.

"Thank you for the walk Professor. I best be heading back inside." she handed him his cloak and quickly walked back to castle.

Remus looked at the path she walked down silently cursing at his students for interrupting them.

OoOoO

Hit it!

OoOoO

Sorry for such as short chapter. The next one will be longer.

Keep the reviews coming! You guys rock!


	26. Answering His Call

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six **_

_**Answering His Call **_

Hermione sat on her bed starring out into the dark starry night. The full moon was going rise soon. She had never been able to sleep since her third year when she howled for the wolf to save Harry's life. She was able to hear him howl no mater how far she was from Remus.

OoOoO

Hermione heard a faint knock on the door and it slowly opened. Ginny and Nicole walked into her room. (Head Girl FYI). She looked at her two best friends and motioned for them to come in and Nicole closed the door with a soft click. The witches joined her on the large four post bed.

Hermione turned her attention back to raising moon. She sighed heavily. Nicole watched her and a smile crossed her face. Hermione Granger was in deed Remus Lupin's mate.

"We almost kissed Friday night." Hermione said quietly. "It was perfect. Then some students decided to walk into the garden. I was so close."

Nicole and Ginny looked at each other and both played with the cover.

"A... the people that were in the garden was us. We thought you guys were farther in the garden than what you were." Nicole told her with sorry look. "Sorry Mione."

Hermione growled and chunked her pillow at the witch. "You stupid…gurr!"

The red head laughed at the girls and sat back. Hermione raised a brow and busted out into a fit of giggles.

The witch stopped her laughing when she saw the moon shine through her window. She closed her eyes when she hard a loud howl and whimpers. The witch pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window. A tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione nearly hated the full moon as much as Remus did. She heard his pain.

Ginny looked at her friend with worry written across her face. "Mione what's wrong?"

She turned her head and looked at the witches. "I hear him. I hear Mooney."

"We don't hear anything," the red head stated. "Professor Lupin's on the other side of the castle. Theirs no way you can hear him."

Nicole shook her head and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs and handed on to Ginny and Hermione. "No it's not. Did you call Mooney anytime during a full moon."

She shook her head 'no', but quickly remembered about her third year. "Wait I did. In my third year. Is that why I can hear him from anywhere I am?"

She violently nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. She jumped off the bed and pulled Hermione off the bed. She nearly lost her balance. Ginny jumped off the bed

"Go to him!" Nicole said almost jumping up and down. "He needs you. He's always needed you. Mooney's been calling you for years!"

"But the wards. He's a bloody werewolf!"

She pulled her to the door. "The wards can't stop you. You can walk straight through them. He won't attack you. Mooney knows you. He will protect you. Remember the patronus change!"

Ginny helped Nicole pull their best friend down to the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"Go!" yelled the witches.

Hermione smiled and ran down the stairs and took many secret passages ways to Remus's chambers.

OoOoO

Hermione stood in front of a portrait of a stag, black shaggy dog and wolf. She smiled at the painting. The witch took a deep breath and said the password, 'Marauder,' and it swung open. She walked into the seating room.

Hermione looked around with a very uneasy feeling of being in an professor's chambers. She shook her head and slowly made her way to his bed chamber. The witch knew that Remus always placed extremely strong wards around the room to were Dumbledore couldn't get through.

OoOoO

Mooney passed the room howling wondering why his mate wasn't answering his call. He growled at the wards his human had placed up. So he couldn't get to her. He stopped when he smelt sunflowers in the next room. Mooney stuck his nose through the crack at the bottom of the door and sniffed the air. He scratched at the door and whimpered.

'_Mate has finally came after all these years. That's it open the door, mate.'_

He stepped back when he heard the knob being turned and it slowly opened. Hermione slowly walked into the room. Mooney sensed her fear and heard her heart beat pick up.

Mooney slowly walked up to his mate not to scare her.

'_I won't harm you.' he thought. _

Hermione gasped when she heard him in her head. He gave her a wolfish grin. She could hear him.

'_Please come lay down,' he gently pulled on her robes, 'I won't hurt you. Please mate.'_

"Ok. Ok. I'll come lay down."

Mooney's amber eyes shined brighter and led her to the large four post bed. Hermione crawled into the bed. The werewolf jumped onto the bed and laid his head into her lap.

Hermione laughed and gently stroked his head and he snuggled closer to his mate.

"Does Remus know what's going on?"

'_Do you want human to know what's going on?'_

She nodded, "Please. I don't want him to see me and be angry."

'_Wish granted.'_

Mooney made Remus aware of the surroundings and the events that were happening between the two of them. Hermione laid down and wrapped her arm round him. They talked for hours until she fell asleep.

OoOoO

Remus slowly opened his eyes remembering his transformation from werewolf to human had no pain. He looked over to his right when he felt someone in his arms. The wizard smiled at Hermione who was sleeping peacefully.

Remus reached for his wand and summoned a pair on pajama pants and carefully slipped them on and covered his self up and snuggled closer to her. Hermione laid her head on his chest and he held her closer to his body. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Thank you Mooney.'_

'_You're welcome and the painless transformation was thanks to our mate.'_

'_I didn't know.'_

'_Now you do.' and with that the wolf was silent. _

OoOoO

Albus walked into the room and stopped at the bedroom door. Remus had made to were his wards would fall when he had transformed back to human form for the headmaster to check on him.

Severus walked into the room as he normally did to give the wizard a pain reliever. He did not inform the headmaster of him not giving Mooney the wolfsbane potion. He promised the wolf to keep it between them. He would honor his wishes.

Albus waved his wand and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it and he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Severus only smirked at the sleeping couple. Mooney had told him stories of the this rare gift of the wolf's mate able to enter no matter if wards were placed or not.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here?" asked the headmaster with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and Remus turned his head and growled in his throat.

"How dare you approach my mate without my approval." He growled with his eyes a mixture of blue green and amber.

The Potions Master watched from the doorway with a smirk. The headmaster was stupid to enter a room when a werewolf's mate was near. He had many chats with the human and wolf and learned how to act around both. He was grateful.

Hermione only stared at the wizard not moving from her position. The witch snuggled closer her mate.

"Please answer the question Miss Granger. I would like to know how you entered this room last night." he walked closer to the bed.

"I would stopped right there if you want no harm to come to you."

Hermione turned Remus's head and made him look her in the eye. She stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch.

"That's it relax. Professor Dumbledore will not harm me. Shhh."

He only nodded and nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. He relaxed under his mate's touch.

"Please wait for us in the seating room headmaster. You as well Severus and things shall be explained."

Albus didn't move. Severus grabbed the wizard's robes and nearly pulled him out of the room.

OoOoO

Remus sat up and looked down at Hermione and gently ran his hand down her neck. She moaned in her throat. He looked at her lips and slowly moved closer. Until their lips were almost touching.

"Hermione," he whispered against her lips.

Remus gently brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lip and she slowly opened her mouth. Remus pulled her up in the sitting position and their tongues crested each others. He pressed her body against his and they pulled apart breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing to me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm loving you," and captured her lips again.

He buried his hands in her wild curly hair and laid her down on the bed. Remus pulled back and smiled.

"We must stop before I loose control."

She smirked, "Would that be a bad thing?"

"Yes at the moment it would. The headmaster is in the next room."

Hermione's eyes shined brown with a hint of a yellow. Remus smiled he was seeing her wolf shine through.

"Beautiful my witch." he said with a hint of amber in his eyes.

The wizard got out of bed and helped Hermione to her feet. She grabbed a white buttoned up shirt and slowly buttoned the shirt not wanting to leave the room.

He took her hand and they walked out of the bedroom.

OoOoO

Hit me!

OoOoO

I promised a larger chapter. Well here it is. I had a blast writing this chapter! Please review me!!


	27. The Explaination

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven **_

_**The Explanation**_

Remus and Hermione sat down on the couch across from Dumbledore and Snape who sat in arm chairs. They sat in silence waiting for the couple to begin their story.

The werewolf looked at the witch and held her hand. She smiled and looked at the professors and bit her bottom lip. He whispered comforting words in her ear. Remus saw her relax and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me how Miss Granger got through the wards." said the headmaster watching the couple with a twinkle in his eye.

Mooney gave the wizards a wolfish grin. "In my mate's third year she called for me and that brought up a very rare connection. It allows her to hear me no mater how far she is from me. The wards surrounding the room can not stop her. No magic can stop a mate getting to the another. If the mate is near the human and wolf will have painless transformations.

The mark is even rarer than the call" he looked at the witch, "You see every alpha has a certain signature that let's the other wolf's know that she belongs to me. Even in rare cases the mate's will be bond in a marriage the night of the witch's or wizard's marking. Anymore questions?"

The headmaster only smiled and stood up from his chair. "No my dear boy. I guess the matchmaking is over for the both of you. It seems to me that you found love on your own."

Hermione smiled and lifted up her head. "Let them continue with the game. The girls already know about the connection, but Professor McGonagall and boys do not. I want to see what happens next."

Albus chuckled, "I agree. They should continue with the game."

Severus only shook his head and rose from the chairs and smirked at the couple. He was actually happy for the werewolf.

"Granger, I suggest you return to Gryffindor tower before anyone notices that you are gone. My I suggest Headmaster to hook up their fireplaces to the network. So she can come during the full moon."

"Wonderful idea Severus," he waved his wand and their fireplaces were connected. "You don't have to use floo powder Miss Granger. I only ask of you to be discrete."

"Of course Professor." Hermione said with a smile.

The Potions Master nodded, "Lord Lupin," and he left the trio followed by the headmaster.

Remus stood up and spun her around and Hermione laughed. He sat her down and captured her lips with his own. They pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Remus Lupin."

"You must go."

She nodded and stepped into the fireplace and was gone with a swirl of green flames. He smiled and walked into the bedroom to get ready for the day grateful that today was Sunday.

OoOoO

Hit button below. Duh!

Sorry for the short chapter guys!


	28. Plan 5

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Plan 5**_

Hermione joined her friends at the Gryffindor table. Nicole kissed Harry on the cheek and sat down next Hermione. The witch gave her friend a puzzled looked. Nicole and Harry smiled. He had asked her to be his girl friend last night while Hermione was with Mooney. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around the couple. 

Ron only shook his head and piled eggs, bacon and toast on his plate. He began to scarf it down. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head. 

"So what happened last night?" Ginny asked as she fixed her plate. 

The witch smiled and told them about her able to cross the wards and he could speak to her. Nicole dropped her fork and stared at her friend. She told her it was very rare. Hermione only nodded and took a bite of egg. 

"Dumbledore and Snape found you in the bed!" hissed the red head in her best friend's ear.

"It was so embarrassing." 

The girls laughed and looked up at the head table. Remus nodded and winked at the witches. They gasped when saw an equal amount of blue green and amber in his eyes. Nicole quickly turned to Hermione. 

"Remus is almost connected with the wolf." She squealed and threw her arms around her neck. "He's transformations are going to be painless!" 

"I need air." 

"Oh oops. Sorry." 

The boys looked over a the girls with a confused expression. They shrugged their shoulders and, they turned back to Neville. 

OoOoO

The matchmakers walked into the headmaster's office followed by Professor McGonagall. She sat down and they waited for the headmaster to begin. 

Albus looked at them with a twinkle in eye and sat back and stroked his bred. Nicole and Ginny smiled. 

"Ok plan four did work and must say wonderfully." Ginny told them. "But we interrupted at a bad time. They almost KISSED! Hello!" 

Albus chuckled and nodded in agreement at the plan did work. 

They sat in silence thinking of a plan. Harry propped his elbow on the left arm and rested his head in his hand. He stared at the dancing flames. He lifted his right hand and gently waved his hand playing with the flames. 

Minerva cleared her throat and the wizard looked at his head of house. The witch raised a brow at the wizard. He smiled and stopped playing with the fire. Harry apologized and looked back at the flames. 

Minerva gasped the group turned to the deputy. 

"That wouldn't work." 

They sighed and sat back in their seats. The headmaster leaned forward and pressed his fingers together in thought. 

"We can make this plan small since the dance went so well." said the headmaster. "We can send Hermione a rose and an owl with letter." 

Ginny and Nicole smile, "Perfect!" 

"Well, do something major. I mean major Professors. Remember we're running out of time for the couple." Ron told them. 

They nodded in agreement. 

"Do worry everything will fall into place." he told them and dismissed the students. 

OoOoO

Remus turned down the hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione picking up some fallen books. He walked over and knelt down in front of the witch. She smiled at him and continued to pick up the books. 

"Thank Professor." 

He reached for the last book at the same time Hermione did and they slowly rose with the book. 

"You're welcome." 

He growled her chest and pushed her into the broom closet behind them. Remus closed the door. 

OoOoO

Neville motioned to Hermione and Professor Lupin down the hall. Harry and Ron turned their heads and smiled. The trio's mouths dropped when they saw the werewolf push Hermione into the broom closet. 

"Let's not tell the girls. They think their not together." said Harry. "And from what I can tell they're together." 

They nodded and continued down the hall to the Gryffindor tower. 

OoOoO

Remus slammed his lips onto Hermione's and forced her mouth open with his tongue. He buried his hands in her soft curls and pushed her against the closet wall. She lifted her legs up around his waist and pulled him closer. 

"Remus what…happens if Flitch catches us?" she asked between kisses. 

The werewolf ran his hot mouth down her neck. "Than we'll just get caught," he licked her neck. "What's he going to do send us to the headmaster." 

Hermione moaned in agreement and clamed her lips again. 

The door opened the couple quickly jumped apart and saw Flitch and Mrs. Norris. 

Remus sighed, "Angus thank you for opening the door. Peeves had locked us in here. He thought it would be fun to lock us up." 

He raised a brow and stepped aside to allow the couple to walk pass. Hermione fixed her hair and Remus straightened his shirt. He thanked him again. The couple quickly walked away from the man. 

"That was close." 

The wizard laughed and nodded in agreement. Remus kissed her cheek and left the witch. She sighed and walked to Gryffindor tower. 

OoOoO

Hit me!


	29. Rose and at Midnight

_**Wow guys these reviews are awesome! 1,552 readers and nearly 200 reviews! I am so thrilled that you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Please keep the reviews coming and if you have any ideas for the story please them my way. I'll add them somewhere in the story as always!**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**Rose and Midnight Confession **_

The matchmakers waited two weeks before they put plan five into action. They wanted to see what happened next on their own. The boys watched the couple but left the girls 'clueless,' the girls did the same to the boys. The headmaster did his own watch. The deputy did her own spying.

OoOoO

Minerva turned down the hall and quickly stepped and back into the shadows when she saw the couple. She smiled this was the first time she actually saw them alone.

OoOoO

Remus looked around and saw no one around and quickly took Hermione into his arms. He captured her lips with his own and his hand traveled up neck and pulled her hair from it's bun.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She let her hands move down his shoulders and pulled him closer by the front of his robes. The witch moaned into his mouth.

OoOoO

Minerva melted into form of a tabby cat and quietly crept behind a statue to hear them speak.

OoOoO

"You're torching me mate." Mooney growled in her ear.

She gave him a wolfish grin and attacked his neck. He growled and pushed her up against the wall.

Hermione on his ear. "Good."

"Damn students," and he stepped back when he heard them walking down the hall. They turned down the hall. "I want you. You know I do mate. The human isn't quite ready. He's slow but catching on. We'll mark you just give him time." he stroked her cheek and gently captured her lip and walked away.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes. She was ready to with them. She was ready to be marked. She was ready to be theirs. The witch walked down the hall to the Gryffindor tower.

OoOoO

Nicole, Ginny and Luna sat in the great hall away from all the students, because they wouldn't be bothered. The witches took out their school books, but weren't planning on doing homework.

Nicole pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. "I have an idea besides just the rose. My handwriting is extremely close to Remus's. I've noticed that Gin's is very close to Hermione's signature. We'll still go along with the rose idea, but only a note to go along with it."

The girls smiled. The red head pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. She sat there ready to write the note.

Nicole motioned them to move in closer. She told them the plan. They nodded in agreement.

Albus stood hidden beside the girls watching them put their own plan into motion. He nodded in approval to his self and left the students.

OoOoO

Hermione sat with her friends in the great hall enjoying lunch. The owls arrived with the mail. An owl landed in front on Hermione. She took the rose from the owl's mouth. Soon another follow and stuck out it's leg. The witch untied the note and they flew away.

Hermione slowly opened the letter and unfolded it.

_Meet me in the garden in front of the water fountain at midnight._

_Remus _

She handed Ginny the letter and looked up at the head table.

OoOoO

Remus sat back and opened the letter. He had just removed the owl's leg.

_Meet me in the garden in front of the water fountain at midnight. _

_Hermione _

Remus looked at the Gryffindor table and their eyes met. They both nodded turned their attention back to their food and conversions.

OoOoO

Hermione slipped into a warm sweeter and pair of blue jeans and pulled her hair back. She slipped into her shoes. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. The witch had asked for. He was happy to let her borrow it.

Hermione threw the cloak over her and walked out of the tower and made her way to the garden.

OoOoO

Remus paced in front of the water fountain waiting for Hermione to arrive. He didn't know what to say to her. The wizard turned on his heels mumbling under his breath. He stopped when he heard gravel shift nearby.

Hermione removed the cloak and smiled at the wizard. She laid the cloak down on the nearby bench. The witch walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Remus's eyes fluttered shut. "You always know what to do to calm me," he opened his eyes. "Hermione I don't know how to say this-"

"Than don't say anything." she told him.

"Please hear me out. You disserve so much out of life. You're young, funny, smart and loyal to a fault. But I'm able to be my self around you. Not as a lord. Not as a werewolf."

'_Hey I resent that!' growled Mooney. _

'_Sorry.'_

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm connecting with Mooney because of you in away I only dreamed of. The patronus never lies. My father made me see you in a new light and most of all the nagging of the wolf." Remus took a deep breath. I love you Hermione Granger. I have since I saw at Grimmauld Place two years ago."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her. He loved since she was fifteen!

Hermione's eyes shined and a smile crossed her face. "I love you took Remus Lupin. I have since I was thirteen. When you left Hogwarts my heart ached for you to return and here we are two years later confessing our love for each other. I-"

Hermione was interrupted when two lips made contact with hers. Remus pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

OoOoO

The matchmakers stood hidden by a invisibility charm thanks to the Professor Dumbledore. They all wore smiles on their faces. The headmaster motioned for all them to follow him to his office. The group nodded and left the couple to their lip lock.

OoOoO

Neville closed the office door behind him and took his seat next Ginny. Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Nicole into his lap and he played with her hair.

"That was a wonderful idea love." whispered Harry and kissed her neck.

The only thing they had to do was wait for Mooney to mark Hermione as his mate. Everything was going smoothly for the matchmakers and the young lovebirds. They were thrilled at how well things were blooming. Even with young matchmakers couples.

OoOoO

Hit the pretty button!


	30. Lupin Manor

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty **_

_**Lupin Manor**_

The students boarded the Hogwarts Express bound home for a much needed break. Harry, Nicole, Hermione, Ron, Luna Neville and Ginny all squeezed into one compartment. They laughed at Ron who tripped over Harry's foot and landed into Neville lap. They finally all got settled and the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station. 

OoOoO

John Lupin had invited the Weaseley family, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry and Nicole to spend the holiday at Lupin Manor. John had even owled Hermione's family to come and spend the holiday as well. They all said yes. John was glad to have a house full of people and knew it would make his son happy. 

OoOoO

The train pulled into King's Cross Station and the students got off the train. They searched for their families. Molly waved to get the groups attention. They walked over and was quickly taken into a bone crushing hug. 

Mrs. Weaseley ushered all the kids through the wall and they entered the muggle part of the station. John and Amanda Granger met with Molly. 

A man with gray hair, brown eyes and a thin frame walked up to a very large group. He introduced his self as Alfred the Lupin's butler. He would be taking them to the manor by portkey. They all followed the wizard out of the station. 

OoOoO

The group walked to a large field and stood around boot. Alfred told everyone to grab a hold of the portkey. They felt a tug at their navels and vanished. 

OoOoO

The group hit the ground, but Hermione felt two strong arms wrap around her waist before she hit the ground. 

"Still having problems traveling by portkey I see." 

Hermione turned around and hit Remus on the arm. "I hate portkeys!"

The wizard laughed and kissed her on the nose and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent. Remus pulled back and smiled at the group. 

The werewolf turned his attention toAmanda Granger. He noted that she looked a great deal like her mother. She had curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and a thin frame. 

John Granger had blonde hair, brown eyes and athletic figure. 

Remus was taken into a bone crushing hug soon as he let go of Hermione. He gasped for air. The group laughed. The red head let go and werewolf rubbed his left arm and mouthed, 'owww.' Hermione laughed. 

"Welcome to Lupin Manor. I'm John Lupin." He approached the group. "Your belongs have already been sent up to your rooms. You may go anywhere you wish. Except entering the tomes of the Lupin family. You may walk around the cemetery if you wish." 

"That means Fred, George do not enter." Remus told the twins. 

"We would never." they told him. 

Remus nodded. He introduced everyone to his father. John shook everyone's hands. 

OoOoO

The manor was white with long white posts on the left and right side of the four story building, windows were large on every floor along with balconies. The steps leading to the large two doors were gray marble. It was based on the civil war structure. John Lupin always liked that era of buildings so he had this one built. 

OoOoO

The gardens were huge one on the left and right side of the house. They both had a large verity of plants and flowers. The gardens both had life size mazes. 

The cemetery was located behind the house about two miles from the manor. The tombs could be traced back to Merlin and King Arthur. Even though their grave did not reside on the Lupin's land. They still had graves placed in their memory. It was well kept. The grass was cut and the tombs were wonderful condition. 

OoOoO

Fred and George quickly made their way to the cemetery. They wanted to see if their was anyone they knew buried there. They wondered if any Weaseley's were buried there. 

Remus shook his and took Hermione's hand and they walked to the west side garden. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville Nicole and Harry all went to the east garden. John led the adults inside the manor. 

OoOoO

The entrance hall was large with staircases on the left and right side leading to the upper floors which were all marble. A grand chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. 

John informed them that the library was on the second floor and to take the left side staircase. The dinning room was pasted the right staircase and down the hall the last door on the right. The bedrooms were all on the third floor. 

The rooms were all same marble floors all had a king size four post bed, bathroom and a baloney. 

The fourth floor was the pool on the left side to take the left staircase. The game room on the right and to take the right stairs. 

They all nodded in agreement. It would take them all of the holiday to get a feel of the place. They didn't care. They were happy to be spending Christmas with each other. 

OoOoO

Hit me one more time! 


	31. In the Kitchen

_**Wow! Over 200 reviews! **_

_**I'm sorry for not up dating sooner. I had a small case of writer's block. We all hate that nightmare. LOL. Anyway keep the great reviews coming!!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Attention Readers! The rating has changed to **__**MATURE!**_

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-One **_

_**In the Kitchen **_

Hermione leaned against the stove with a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She smirked when she saw Remus walk into the room. He stopped and looked the witch up and down.

Hermione wore one of his white shirts with a pair of short that stuck out little at the bottom. Her hair hung at her shoulder.

"Must you temp by wearing so little." he said in a husky voice and walked up to the witch.

"What's it to you?" she smiled knowing that the full moon was only two days away. Her wolf wanted to play.

"I'll have to mark you soon my witch," and he sat her cup down. "You're driving me wild with want. Both of us." he growled deep in his chest and yanked her against his chest.

Hermione pressed her body closer and wrapped her left leg around his and moaned in his ear. Remus pressed growing erection against her body.

"See what you're doing to me witch," and sucked her throbbing vein on her neck.

She cocked her head to the side grinded her hip and pressed her body closer. He crushed his lips against hers and pinned her against the wall. He assaulted her lips and neck. The wizard unbuttoned her shirt one by one kissing the exposed smooth skin.

OoOoOoO

John (G.) walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the couple. He didn't know about his daughter being in a relationship let alone with an older man.

OoOoO

Remus ran his hand down Hermione's neck sending shivers down her body. He smirked at her body's reaction and ran his hand down her neck once more.

"So responsive to my touch, mate," he bit her earlobe. "So beautiful."

Hermione arched her back, but Mooney pinned her arms above her head and spread her legs with he knee.

"Tsk. Tsk. I am the alpha. I'm taking control. You have no say in the matter."

She tried to arch her back and Mooney pushed her hard against the wall. He gave her a wolfish grin.

"You chose a wrong time to play. It excites me. I must admit it makes want to take you here and now. But the human will not have it. He is letting me play your game." Mooney growled and forced her mouth open with his tongue.

Hermione moan and rubbed against his very hard member. He pulled back and threw his head back and moaned.

"You are playing with fire be careful or you might get burned." he growled. "Do you want me mate?"

She didn't answer only looked into his amber eyes and moaned.

Mooney let go of her wrists and yanked her head back. "Do you want me inside of you? Make you mine for eternity were no other man can touch you!"

OoOoOoO

John walked into the room, but was yanked out of the kitchen by John (L).

"Never. Never interfere with a werewolf and his mate. You could have been killed if he heard you. You are one lucky son of bitch."

"He's hurting-"

John shook his head. "He would never harm Hermione. She is safest then she will ever be with Remus. She is his or will be very soon."

The men heard a growl and a faint pop. John (L.) motioned for the man to follow him into the kitchen. They walked into the room. The wizard chuckled and picked up a gray shirt. He waved his wand and the shirt vanished. John waved his wand and two cups of coffee landed on the table. He motioned for John to have a seat. The men sat down and John (L) smiled.

"I have a feeling I'll have a daughter-in-law every soon. If the marking is rare they'll be bounded in marriage."

"Marriage! She's only seventeen!"

"I have no say in the matter. My son has found his mate and nothing in this world can be done to stop it."

OoOoOoO

Harry and Ron heard the conversation and threw each other high five.

"Yes!"

The men turned to door and saw the two young wizards.

"Oops. Sorry." said Harry.

John (L) laughed and shook his head. He leaned back took a sip of his coffee.

"At lest Mooney want be six feet under." mumbled Ron.

John sat straight up in his chair, "What about my son being six feet under?"

Nicole, Luna, Amanda and Ginny walked into the room followed by Neville. Harry looked at Mr. Lupin and ran his hair. The twins, Molly and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Harry what about Remus being six feet under?"

"Nice job Harry." Nicole smacked her boyfriend up side the head. She sat down next the wizard. "If Mooney doesn't mark Hermione by the new year he will die."

John's face went white as a ghost. He sat his shaking cup down on the table. "You're serious aren't you Nicole?"

She nodded but insured him that everything would be alright. He loved Hermione and would be indeed marking her soon. The witch looked around the room asked where the couple was.

Harry pointed to the ceiling. The girls laughed and sat down at the table.

OoOoOoO

Please review me!!


	32. Marked

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two **_

_**Marked **_

Remus and Hermione appeared in the wizard's bedroom. He gently stroked her cheek and ran his hand down her neck to the fifth button of the white shirt. He placed gentle butterfly kisses on the newly exposed skin. He kissed back up to her neck. The wizard let his hands travel up to the witch's shoulders and slowly push the shirt off her body and it pooled down to floor behind her. Remus ran his hands down the curves of her body and tugged the black biker short down her legs slowly kneeling as he lowered them down her long legs. He looked up and noticed she wore no underwear. 

He smirk, "We are naughty little minx," and he ran his hand up her legs. "What am I going to do to you?" 

Remus ran his hand across her wet womanhood and inserted one finger. He slowly moved it inside her. Hermione gasped and he inserted another. He moved in and out. She moaned and slowly bucked her hips with his movement of his hand. Remus smirked and inserted his tongue swirling it around as he moved his fingers. Hermione grabbed onto the bed post to stop her knees from buckling to thefloor. He pinched her clit and she came undone. Remus removed his hand, breathed in her scent and licked her clean. 

He kissed his way up to her lips as removed his pants and kicked them aside. The wizard picked her bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed. Remus stepped back and looked at the woman before him. He ran his hand up and down her body. 

"Beautiful, my witch. So beautiful." 

Hermione grabbed his harden member and pulled him to her. He hissed and moved over onto the bed. He moved on top of her. The witch pushed him onto his back. Remus rolled her back onto the bottom. He shook his head. Mooney was to be in control. 

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair down back. She dug her nails into his back. She bit his shoulder. 

Remus spread her legs and rubbed the tip of his manhood on her wet folds. He teased her and slowly moved the tip in and out. Mooney smirked and slowly entered her wet womanhood. Hermione moaned and Remus growled at the tightness of her walls. She was perfect in very way. The wizard waited for her muscles to relax. 

"Perfect. So perfect." 

Hermione bucked her hips wanting friction between their bodies. He gripped her hips to stop her moving and shook his head. 

"This is all about you love. You will have both us, my beautiful mate." 

Remus slowly moved his hips thrusting smooth, slow deep movements. He moved one leg around his waist and the left leg over his shoulder. Hermione gasped at the deep sensation. She moaned at each thrust and made her feel like he was inside her stomach. 

The wizard captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The witch wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She thrust her hips up and her body shook with release. 

Remus growled. He would not be disobeyed. He yanked her head back and licked her neck and thrust harder. 

"I will not be disobeyed." He gently stroked her cheeked and assaulted her breasts. "Just let it go." said the wizard and looked into her eyes. "Let go." 

Hermione clawed his back and yelled his name and he smirked and she shook with release. Remus slowed down not wanting to end their connection. 

"It's time to make you mine for all eternity," as he looked into her eyes he bit his sharp teeth on her breast just above heart. He licked the wound and watched it heal. 

Hermione heard Mooney howl and licked her mark and shook with release bring his mate down with him. But unknown to the couple a gold light surrounded their adjoined left hands. The light vanished and gold ring appeared on each of their hands. 

Remus carefully laid his head down on his mate's chest trying to catch his breath. He listened to her pounding heart. Hermione brushed his sweaty hair from his wet forehead. He removed her leg from his shoulder and slowly pulled out. He rolled onto his back brining his mate with him. 

"I love you Hermione." he held her close and he played with her hair. 

She rested her left hand on his chest when a gold band caught his eye. He smiled and ran his thumb across it. 

"Look at your left hand love." 

She lift her hand and a small gasp left her mouth. He stroked her cheek. 

"My beautiful wife." He claimed her lips with his own. He growled and laid her on her back. "Round two." 

She laughed and a loud moan left her throat. 

OoOoOoO

"They should have placed a silencing charm up." Nicole shook her head in disapproval but smiled. 

Harry ran his hand up her leg and his green eyes sparkled. The witch smiled and her hand to the center of his pants. He shifted in his seat and looked around and sighed when no one but Ron caught his movement. 

The messy head whispered in his girlfriend's ear. She nodded and left the kitchen. Then once they were out of the room. Harry took her hand and they ran up stairs to his room to have little fun of their own. 

OoOoOo

Please review me!


	33. Finding a Gold Band

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**Finding a Gold Band**_

Remus and Hermione snuck down to the kitchen for late night snack since they missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. (LOL). The witch grabbed four eggs and stumped her toe on the open cabinet door.

"Damn it that hurt." she hissed and sat the eggs down by a large bowl on the cantor.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a mixture of blue green with amber in his eyes. (Connected with Mooney. He has both senses.)

Remus grabbed the flour and quickly got the milk that Hermione forgot after she hit her toe. He looked over and smiled at the witch and kissed her on the nose. He turned to the bowl.

"Alford it's not very wise to sneak up on anyone. Especially me around this time."

The butler walked into the kitchen. "My apologies sir."

Hermione hit her mate upside the head and made him apologize, but instead she got a growl from the wizard. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Sorry Alford, please have a seat."

She nodded in approval and the butler sat down at the table. Alford smiled at the witch. He would learn to like the young woman. John (L) had informed him about his son was seeing someone. But he didn't realize she was so young. He watched the young couple closely.

Remus walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist as she mixed the flour with the eggs and kissed her neck.

"You're making a mess." said the wizard and pointed to the flour on the cantor.

Hermione looked up and only kissed him gently on the lips and turned back to the bowl. She instructed him to set the table for two. He smiled waved his wand. The table was set for two. She rolled her eyes and thinking how hard it was so to seat the table the muggle way.

She placed the pancakes down on a plate and carried them to table. She motioned for her husband to seat down at the table. Remus pulled out her seat for his wife. She smiled and sat down. He sat down next to her.

"Alford would you like some?"

"No thank you." he saw the ring on both of their hands. "No thank you madam. I shall leave you now Lord and Lady Lupin." he rose from his seat and bow out gracefully.

Remus chuckled at his mate's facial expression. "Yes my dear. You are Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Lupin."

"I forgot about that."

He squeezed her hand and they ate in a comfortable silence. Once they were done Renus waved his wand and the dishes were cleaned and placed in their respectable places.

OoOoO

Remus and Hermione sat down on the back patio. He grabbed a nearby blanket that he kept outside. She snuggled against his chest and they watch the sun slowly rise into the sky. The wizard played with her hair and nuzzled against her neck.

"This will be one of many sun rises my wife. One of many." he whispered in her ear.

Hermione snuggled deeper into his embrace and her eyes slowly closed and her body relaxed. Remus looked down and saw his mate had fallen asleep. He smiled and pulled the cover tighter around their bodies. Even though the area was charmed to stay warm in the winter and cool in the summer. He knew she liked to snuggle deep into the covers.

Amanda opened the sliding glass door and walked onto the patio and she smiled at the sleeping couple. (It was 7 am.). She walked over to the large patio chair and pulled the blanket over the couple. She saw the gold bands on their left hands and her smile widen. Amanda had wonderful son-in-law and knew that Remus Lupin loved her daughter.

Molly walked in and handed Amanda a warm cup of coffee. She thanked the red headed witch and the quietly sat down.

"Could this Christmas get any better?" Amanda asked Molly.

"I don't think so my dear. It seems that everything is falling into place."

Remus slowly opened his eyes when he heard the two women. He looked at them and his eyes shined brightly at them. The wizard ran his fingers through Hermione's smooth curls. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"You love my daughter don't you Remus?" Amanda asked the young wizard.

"More than you will ever know Mrs. Granger."

"Remus you can call me Amanda."

He nodded in agreement and smiled. John (L) walked into the room. "It seems I have a beautiful daughter-in-law." He motion to the gold band on his son's left. He pulled out a ring from his robe's pocket. "I believe this rightfully belongs to your wife my dear son."

"Mum's engagement ring."

"Go on son."

Remus smiled thanked his father, and took the ring. He carefully took Hermione's left hand and slipped it onto her hand.

The ring was a single 65 krait solitaire tear shape diamond resting on a gold band. It shined across the room.

Fred and George ran into the room laughing followed by Nicole, Ron, Luna, Harry Ginny and Neville. Arthur scolding the twins about pranking on the butler. John (G) followed shaking his head in disapproval.

Remus growled deep in his chest and motioned to the witch asleep in his arms. Amanda and John (G) jumped at the sudden well…unruly behavior towards the kids. Hermione pulled the cover over her head to block out the noise and the sun light. Remus chuckled at his wife and pulled the cover over his head. He kissed her lips and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Come on love time to wake up."

She mumbled against his chest and he lowered the cover and the witch looked around the room. Hermione saw everyone looking at them. She blushed and buried her face into her husband's chest.

"They know."

The witch's head snapped up and looked at her mate. The wizard brushed her hair from her face. He kissed her on the nose. Hermione noticed the ring her hand and her eyes widened.

"The ring belonged to my mother. Father wanted you to have it."

She smiled at the wizard and thanked him. Remus pulled out his wand and they told them they were going to change. The couple were gone with a faint pop.

The family only smiled and shook their heads. John (G) was the only one that was not happy about the sudden union between a man he did not know. He left the room to have a little chat with his new son-in-law.

OoOoO

Please hit the button and make me a happy chapter!


	34. Anger and Understanding

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**Anger and Understanding **_

Hermione slipped into pair of faded jeans and long sleeve red shirt. She walked over across hall to Remus's room. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She smiled when she saw her husband walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet down his back and chest.

Hermione walked up her husband and raked her nails across his chest. She noticed that all of his scars were gone and that before his hair was wet that the gray had vanished and the stress and tiredness had left his face.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. Remus kissed her on the forehead and walked to dresser and closet and grabbed his clothes. He removed the towel and Hermione smirked. She sat down on the bed and watched him get dress. She rose from the bed and walked over her mate.

"My Dad didn't seem too happy," she slowly buttoned up his black robes.

"Love, he thinks I married you without his permission. And…well…I did," he took her in his arms and rubbed her back. "I'll talk to your father, love. He needs to understand that you are the safest with me, than you'll be with anyone else."

Hermione nodded and breathed in the sent of old spice and her body relaxed. The wizard nuzzled against her neck and breathed in the scent of sunflowers.

The couple were interrupted when the door swung open. Remus quickly moved his mate behind his back quicker before you could blink. The wizard narrowed his eyes at John (G) and growled deep in his chest. (Remember the full moon is tomorrow night!!)

Hermione moved to walk around Remus but he held her in place. He saw John as a threat. The witch rubbed her mate's back in hope of relaxing him so he wouldn't attack her father. The wizard took deep breaths and relaxed.

"You married my daughter without my consent!" snapped John.

Remus held his head high and looked at his father- in-law in the eye. "I had nothing to do with the union. The ancient magic joined us when I marked my mate, Mr. Granger. I love my wife. I've loved Hermione since she was fifteen. I a sure you she is no child." he growled.

"If my daughter ends up pregnant before she graduates….I'll-"

"You'll what Mr. Granger? Disown your only daughter."

John only looked at the couple and remained silent. Remus's blue green amber eyes stared at the man. John got a very uneasy feeling that the wizard was staring straight into soul.

Mooney smirked, "I am reading into you soul Mr. Granger. You're a good man, but you must let your daughter go and let her live her life. If she does end up carrying my cub before the school year is out, than it's nature's course. Not mine. I do chose when I want a child. Do you understand that Mr. Granger?"

John crossed his arms across his chest. Hermione walked up to her father. Remus grabbed her arm. She turned and cup his cheek and gently kissed him on the lips and his body relaxed. She turned and walked up to her father and looked at him with yellow eyes and raised a brow.

He sighed, "Are you happy?"

She nodded, "Yes. I am happy and love my mate. My husband."

John smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked into the room. He shook Remus's hand and welcomed him into the family. He didn't want to loose his daughter over something he had no control over.

Hermione sighed in relief because she was close to her parents and she wanted them in her life. They already knew that she didn't belong to their world. John and Amanda wouldn't dream of taking her away from a place that truly made her happy. If she was happy than they were happy.

Remus took Hermione's hand and they walked down stairs followed by John.

OoOoOoO

Please hit the sexy go button!

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer!


	35. Christmas

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five **_

_**Christmas **_

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to his body. He breathed in deeply and his eyes snapped opened and a smile crossed his face. The wizard ran his left hand down her to her stomach and closed his eyes. The smile didn't leave his face being a werewolf did have it's advantages. 

Hermione laid her head on her husband's chest and watched him sleep. She ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. 

"Must you watch me sleep?" he mumbled. 

"Yes." 

The wizard growled and rolled the witch on her back. He captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms round his neck. Remus placed butterfly kisses down her body. He stopped and licked her mark just above her heart. He continue his way down south. The wizard kissed her stomach gently and rubbing his hands over it. He smiled against her tummy thankful for the daughter his wife didn't know she was carrying. 

He slowly spread her legs and slipped into her wet heat as continued to place butterfly kisses back up to her lips. The wizard slowly pushed in deep smooth strokes. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her heels into his back bringing him deeper inside of her. Remus moved her hands above her head and his fingers untwined with hers as he pushed up deeper. 

"My beautiful mate," he growled in her ear and tugged it between his teeth. 

Hermione moaned and began to meet his thrust as he picked up the speed. 

The door opened and Ron and Harry stood in shock. 

"Get out." Remus growled and the boys quickly closed the door. 

OoOoOoO

"That image is embedded into my brain. I'll never be the same again!" Ron said drastically. 

"Oh please you walked in on me and Nicole last night. Hello! Knock next time mate!" 

They jumped when they heard a howl from behind the door. Harry and Ron ran down stairs. 

OoOoOoOoO

Remus slowly pulled out and kissed Hermione on the stomach and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He brushed her sweaty hair from her face. The other hand drew lazy circles on her stomach. 

"Love, have you noticed anything different about your self lately?" Remus asked Hermione. 

She turned her head and looked at her mate. "No, why?"

He smiled, "You're pregnant love." 

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "There's no way." 

Remus chuckled, "We're going to the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl in all little of nine months. You're two weeks pregnant." 

"Are you sure?" 

He nodded. "I'm positive. Being a werewolf does have it's advantages." 

Hermione smiled and captured his lips with her own. 

"We…need…to get a….shower." he said between kisses and pulled his wife out of the bed. The couple walked into the bathroom. 

OoOoOoOoO

Nicole laughed at Ron and Harry. The messy head wizard told her about walking in on the couple. Neville's eyes widen and Ginny bust out into a fit of giggles. Luna gave them a dreamy look. Ron's face turned red as his hair. 

Fred and George pocked fun at their younger brother about walking in on the couple. They asked him if it turned him on. 

Nicole chunked a pillow at he boys. They ducked and laughed harder. 

John (L) walked into the kitchen and stood at the doorway watching the kids. He smiled grateful for a full house at Christmas time. It was nice for a change. It was better than a large home full of silence. 

"What's so funny children?" 

They stopped and looked at the doorway. 

"Nothing." they all said at once. 

The wizard only shook his head and sat down at the table. 

OoOoOoO

"They were talking about us love." Hermione said. 

"Mummm…I agree," kissing her neck, "I wonder what they were talking about." wizard's green blue amber eyes rested on Harry and Ron. "I believe they should knock next time," and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist resting his hands on her stomach. "They might walk in on something they wish not to see," tracing circles on her stomach. "I'll get you some tea." 

"I'm fine." 

"Morning sickness will kick in by next week. Trust me. Things will be harder on both of you," slowly moved his hands from her flat stomach. 

She only nodded and took her seat next to her father-in-law. John looked at her and a smile crossed his face. He looked at her and then his eyes moved to her stomach. The wizard looked at his son when he sat Hermione's cup down on the table. Remus winked at his father and sat down next to his wife. 

Molly and Amanda walked into the room. They looked at Hermione and smiled at the witch. They looked at each other than looked at Remus. He gave them a quick nod and winked at women. The wizard turned to his wife and whispered in her ear. She looked him and her eyes widen. He chucked and squeezed her hand. 

It seemed liked everyone but her friends have noticed a change in her appearance, but she was only two weeks according to her mate. She could only sigh and took a sip of her tea. This was a Christmas never to forget. 

John (G) and Arthur walked into the room. The red head said good morning to everyone. He fixed a cup of tea and joined the family at the table. He looked at Hermione and smiled. Arthur had seen that look seven times. He nodded at the werewolf. 

Hermione sat back. Everyone had figured it out. She thought why not just tell everyone. She wanted Molly to confirm the pregnancy first. 

'_I agree Molly should run a test.' Remus told her. _

'_I forgot we could talk to each other.'_

_Remus chuckled, 'We had no use to use it love.'_

'_True. I'll have Mrs. Weasley run the test after breakfast.'_

'_Alright," and they ended the connection. _

Alford brought in the breakfast and joined the family at the table. John (L) didn't really think him as a butler. He was with him since he was a child. They sat and enjoyed an entertaining morning thanks to the Weasely's twins. They were always the life of the family. 

OoOoOoO

Molly, Amanda and Remus stood in his bedroom. He smiled at his wife who was laying on the bed. He brushed a strain of hair from her face and looked at Molly. 

"Are you ready dear?" asked Molly and she pulled out her wand. 

She nodded and took a deep breath. The red head said an incantation and ran her wand over Hermione's stomach. The tip lit up pink. Molly raised a brow. It was defiantly too early to tell sex of the baby. Remus only chuckled at the witch. 

"Things are different when it comes to werewolf's baby Molly. You can know the sex of the baby in two weeks." 

She nodded. "Well congratulation dears." 

Amanda quickly took the couple into a hug when her daughter got off the bed. She was going to be a grandmother. Hermione only patted her mother on the back. She pulled back and kissed Remus on the cheek. 

"Well, half of the family already knows. So let's just go on and tell them. It can be a very early Christmas present." Hermione told her mate. 

He nodded and the group went down stairs to the seating room. 

OoOoOoO

They walked into room were everyone was waiting for them to join them. Molly took her seat next to her husband. Amanda joined her husband on the couch. Remus and Hermione remained standing. He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach. 

"We have an early Christmas present for you. But you'll have to wait awhile." stated Remus, "We're going to have a baby. A baby girl." 

The family sat in silence letting the information sink into their brains. Then they all smiled and hugged the couple one by one. John (G) only stood in front of the couple for a moment. He smiled at his daughter and took her into a gentle hug. Hermione sighed in relief. He shook Remus's hand. 

"Take of your family son." 

"I will John." 

He nodded and sat down next to his wife. 

Hermione joined her friends on the floor. They handed the presents around to the correct people. They all opened their gifts, but nothing was as wonderful as the news of Remus and Hermione's baby. 

OoOoOoO

Please hit wonderful go button. 


	36. Hogwarts

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**Hogwarts **_

The large Weaseley family , Lupin and Granger family walked into King's Cross Station to drop the children off to catch the train back to Hogwarts. The group ran through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. 

Remus pulled Hermione way from the crowd of students and parents. He cup her cheek gently and placed a gently loving kiss on her lips. The wizard pulled back and rested his hand on her stomach. The witch quickly threw her self into his arms. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. The pregnancy hormones had finally kicked in for her fourth week of her pregnancy. 

"Come on love it's time for you to board the train. I'll see at Hogwarts." 

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and she nodded. Remus gently lifted her left hand and ran her thumb across her rings. They couldn't be concealed because of the magic that surrounded around them. The couple walked back into the crowd and over to family. Molly wrapped her kids into tight hugs. Amanda did the same. John (L) kissed his daughter-in-law on the cheek. 

"You take of your self and don't work to hard." 

She nodded and threw her self into his arms. She had grown to love her father-in-law dearly. Hermione gave him a watery smile. Harry took her hand and lead her onto the train followed by their friends. 

Remus sighed heavily. The term was going to be a long one. He would have to attain his self for the months to come, because it was going to harder on his wife then it will be for him. 

The wizard stood beside Amanda as they watched the train pull out of the station. He turned and bid his family a safe journey home. He was gone with a faint pop. 

OoOoOoO

The students gathered in the great hall for the first feast of the new year. The hall was full of many conversations of holiday stories. 

OoOoO

Remus watched his mate from the high table and smiled when he heard her laughter rang through out the room. He rested his elbows on the table and played with band on his left hand. The shine from the band caught the Potions Master's eye. 

"Lupin what's with gold band?" 

"Mmmm…oh. I marked Hermione and this was the result," holding his hand out for him to have a look. "She's now my wife." he said gently. "We're going to have baby girl." 

Severus smirked, "You waist no time do you?" 

Remus only laughed and smiled he would have his wife at his side every night. 

It was necessary for a werewolf to have his mate at their side to see that no harm came to his pack. Later into the pregnancy the protector he will become. The male population would now be a greater threat than before. 

Albus watched Remus closely and his blue eyes twinkled brightly. Minerva raised at brow at the headmaster wondering what he found so amusing. She looked at the werewolf and noticed his eyes were an equal amount of amber in his blue green eyes. 

OoOoO

Hermione breathed in deeply when a wave nausea hit her. She mentally groaned wondering why they called it morning sickness if it wasn't in morning. Nicole watched her friend closely and, she whispered words of comfort hoping that would help it pass. 

OoOoO

Remus looked up at the direction of his mate. He made his excuses and rose from his seat. He walked down the ale and stopped at the Gryffindor table. 

"Come on love," he whispered and helped from her seat. "It's alright." 

They left the great hall. The students looked at the door wondering what was going on. 

OoOoO

Hermione sat down on the cold stone floor and rested her head on the toilet seat. Reemus rubbed her back. She lifted her head and empty her stomach. He sighed this was going to be a nightmare. It was going to be far worse for his wife. 

Minerva walked into the bathroom and the wizard's head snapped in the direction of disturbance. She slowly made her way to the couple. Remus growled deep in his chest. He didn't like the idea of anyone near his mate. Especially when she was in distress. It was his job to care for her. The deputy raised her hands and stepped back. 

"Albus just wanted a word with you Remus. I'm sorry. I didn't-" 

He shook his head. "I'm the one that's sorry," he turned to his wife. "Love, I need to go the headmaster. Minerva will stay with you. Is that alright?" 

Hermione only nodded in agreement. He kissed her on the forehead and rose to his full height. The wizard walked out of the bathroom leaving to two witches. Minerva sat down next to the witch. 

OoOoOoO

Remus sat down in empty arm chair across from the headmaster. Albus rested his elbows on his desk. He pressed his finger together and studied the wizard in front of him. The headmaster's eyes twinkled at the young man. Remus nervously ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He hated when the man did that ever since he was a child. 

"Remus there's something different about Miss Granger." 

"Mrs. Lupin." growled in correction. 

"Ah yes. I see. You marked her and in result with marriage. But yet something's different about Mrs. Lupin. You and your wife left the great hall and caused some questions among the students." 

Remus crossed his arms and raised a brow at the headmaster and his flashed brightly. "They are threat," eyes flashed dangerously. "You are threat. The worry will die down some when my mate. My wife is in my bed. I must insure my cub's safety as well as my mate. Understand?" 

Albus sighed heavily. This would differently cause problems among some of the staff and defiantly the students. He had no choice but insure the safety of his students. He flicked and his wand and Hermione's belongings were in her husband's chambers. 

"Mrs. Lupin's belongings are in your chambers." 

He nodded and rose from his seat and left the office without being excused. Remus was needed at his wife's side. 

OoOoO

Minerva stepped back and Remus knelt down beside Hermione. He thanked the witch and turned his attention to his mate. The witch nodded and left the couple alone. 

Hermione rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted from the train ride. He ran his fingers through her hair and she snuggled closer to her husband. The wizard slowly rose to his full height and lifted her up into his arms. Remus carried her to their chambers. The students stopped and watch the student and professor. 

"I suggest you scatter." Remus told them and they quickly went their own ways. 

OoOoO

Ron sat down in an empty arm chair and pulled Luna into his lap. Harry sat down on the couch next to Nicole and pulled her closer him. Neville sat down on floor next to Ginny. They all sat in silence hoping that Hermione was alright. 

Ron broke the silence. "Do you think Mione's ok?" 

Nicole nodded, "Yea. She fine. Remus is with her and she's be with him from now on." 

Ginny raised a questionable brow. 

"A werewolf has to have their mate near at all times. They need to protect their pack. As they call it. Remus will now see everyone. I mean everyone as a threat. Expect Harry." 

Why not Harry?" Neville asked. 

"Harry's his cub that's why. He will place him as a protector." 

The wizard smiled and sat back in his seat grateful that he will not see him as threat. 

OoOoO

Remus helped Hermione with her night clothes and laid her down on the bed. He held her close as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Remus rested his hand on his wife's stomach in a protective manor and drifted off to sleep. 

OoOoO

Please be kind and review!


	37. A New Chapter

_**Matchmakers **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven **_

_**A New Chapter**_

The months flew by for students at Hogwarts. They studied hard for the end of year NETWS. Hermione was growing and Remus had gotten her robes that would grow with her body. He was protective as the months went on. He had gotten to were he watched her every move in and out of the halls from class to class. The werewolf had Harry and Severus inform him of any problems that would occur while she was out of his sight. 

OoOoO

Hermione walked into the chambers she shared with her husband. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Remus looked up at his wife. She raised a brow at the wizard. He smiled slightly at his wife. 

"Hi love." 

"Don't hi love me, Remus John Lupin! Every where I turn I'm followed! Even to the bathroom! Can I at lest have an hour to my self?!" 

He sighed, closed his book and walked up to his wife. Remus rested his hand on her stomach and she kicked against his hand. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just in my nature to protect you."

"Have you ever heard of over protective! I fell like," tears rolled down her face, "I'm-"

Remus quickly pulled Hermione into his arms and she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and buried his face in her neck. The wizard breathed in the scent of sunflowers. Remus pulled back and sat her down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. 

"Love your working too hard. Poppy told you to slow down. Severus told me you're spending too much time in the library. The girls have tried to slow you down." 

She sighed and rested her head on his chest and listened to sound of his beating heart. Hermione slowly feel asleep. Remus held his wife's close and rubbed her mate's four and half month old stomach. 

He was just grateful that nothing major occurred since they returned. The student body didn't have a clue about the baby thanks to the robes that Hermione wore. It made it easier on the couple and less stress on his wife and daughter she carried. 

Remus slowly stood up and carried Hermione to the bed room. She needed to rest. Poppy wouldn't be happy about the witch working so hard. He laid her down on the four post bed. He flicked his wand and she was dressed in her night clothes. Remus quickly changed into his clothes and joined his mate in dream land. 

OoOoO

Harry and Nicole snuck out of the Gryffindor tower under his father's old invisibility cloak. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and taped it with his wand. The couple quietly walked into the garden. 

Harry took off the cloak and laid it down on the bench and sat the map on top of it. He smiled at the witch before him. The wizard tuck a stray hair behind her ear. He thought back to all the times they snuck to the ROR or to the garden just to get away from everyone. And through out that time Harry Potter had fallen in love with Nicole Rane and had fallen hard. 

Nicole turned and looked at the water fountain. She sat down on the edge of it and ran her fingers across the clear water. The witch never imaged that her life changed so much over the school year. She had great friends and boyfriend she loved dearly. She was finally was happy with her life. 

"Nicole?"

"Mmmm," and turned her head and looked up at Harry. "What is it?" 

Harry pulled out small black box and got down on one knee. "When I saw walk into the common room and Hermione asked you to join us. I knew my life would change. I fell in love with you at first sight," he slowly opened the box, "So will you Nicole Rane do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nicole looked at Harry and smiled, "Yes." 

He took a tear drop diamond out of the box and slowly slid it onto her left hand. The wizard stood up and took the witch into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Harry pulled back and spun her around and sat her back down. The he grabbed the cloak and the map and ran from the garden. They quietly snuck to the seventh floor and into the ROR for some alone time. 

OoOoO

Nicole and Harry told their friends about their engagement and they congratulated the couple. It didn't take long for the news to get around the school that the great Harry Potter was going to get married. Someone even leaked it to the Daily Prophet. Harry only rolled his eyes and trashed the paper. He wouldn't let crazed witches and wizards bother him now. He had warned Nicole that the papers would make a fuss of the news. She only shrugged and they carried on studying for their up coming tests. 

OoOoO

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Nicole walked out of their last test. They would be free from Hogwarts in a couple of days. The five friends were ready to start a new chapter in their lives. They just had to wait for their NEWTS results to come in. 

OoOoO

Hermione sighed and laid down on the couch. Remus smiled and walked into the room. He sat down next his wife. The witch placed her feet in his lap. The wizard slowly removed her shoes and sat them down on the floor. He rubbed her swore feet. 

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. "That feels so good. My feet and back hurt. The stairs are getting harder to handle." 

"Don't worry graduation will be here sooner than you know and we'll start whole new chapter of our lives. We'll raise our little girl and Nicole and Harry will marry." 

She nodded and smiled at her husband. He was right. It was time to start a new chapter in their lives. Hermione was glad to leave but was saddened at the same time. Hogwarts had been her home for seven years. She'll miss it but it was time to leave. 

OoOoO

The quidditch pitch was transformed into large stadium with chairs and a large stage. The staff sat on the stage and looked out among the students. Some were grateful to see go and wished for some to stay but it was time to say good bye and welcome a new crew. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked at the students. "Welcome friends and family to this wonderful day. We are here to acknowledge these students before us. They have seen many things here at Hogwarts. They have learned, grown, loved within these walls. So when I call your names please come forward and receive your scrolls." 

The headmaster called each student by name and they gratefully took their scrolls and shook or hugged their professors as they went by. 

"Now our finally three students. They've been through many adventures over the seven years. They've faced flying keys, giant chess sets, pulled a sword from the hat, traveled through time and much more, in fact too many to name. Mr. Harry James Potter." 

Harry rose from his seat and walked up to the headmaster and took his scroll. He shook his professors' hands as passed by.

Albus smiled, "Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Lupin." 

The students, audience and some of the staff sat in silence. You could hear a feather drop. Hermione only giggled at her friends and family cheers. She took her scroll from the headmaster. She hugged her professors and she stopped in front of her husband and kissed her gently and she walked back to her seat. 

"Now Ronald Bilius Weaseley." 

The red head's friends and family cheered the loudest as he walked up received his scroll. Ron shook his professors' hands and joined his classmates. 

"I am please to present to you the class of 2000. Well done!" 

They sent sparks off with their wands and were congratulated by their friends and families. 

OoOoO

"Daddy!" yelled a little girl with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes ran to her father. 

Remus knelt down and picked up his five year old little girl. 

"Sarah Lee did you have fun with Uncle Harry and Aunt Nicole?" 

She nodded, "Yep." 

Hermione walked up the hill followed by Harry and Nicole Potter. Ron and Luna Weasley. A very pregnant Ginny Longbottom followed by Neville. 

"Come on long." said Remus and they all went to his house for Hermione's birthday. 

The party lasted until late into the night. They finally said good bye and headed home. 

OoOoO

Remus walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. 

"Is Sarah Lee still asleep?" 

"Yes love." 

He crawled on top of his wife and placed gently kisses on her chest and lick the mark he made five years ago and made his way south. The werewolf rubbed and kissed her stomach thankful for the twin boys she didn't know she was carrying. 

Remus Lupin's life changed because of five friends and two meddling professors played a game of matchmaking. 

OoOoO

_**The End **_

_**OoO**_

_**Hit the beautiful go button!**_


End file.
